Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle!
by Zouzou
Summary: Slash HPDM... Que se passetil quand Drago Malefoy devient aveugle suite à une bagarre dans les couloirs et que Harry Potter est désigné comme chien d'aveugle?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà je sais que vous attendez tous le treizieme chapitre de mon autre fic mais j'ai commencé celle là il y a un moment déjà et elle croupissait dans mon disque dur comme une mauvre petite malheureuse… Elle m'a émue et tout, elle se sentait seule sans aucun lecteur pour l'apprécier…

Bref, même si ceux qui attendent la suite de l'autre doivent me détester, je vais m'occuper de celle ci en parallele. D'accord, j'avoue, j'attends l'inspiration alors ben en attendant… Lol! Mais par pitié ne m'en voulez pas trop, je fais mon possible!

J'espere que cette fic vous plaira autant qu' "Amour ou fraternité". Bisous à tous!

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle !**

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles à bord du Poudlard Express

La veille de la rentrée… Un jour redouté, et même détesté, honni et maudit, de tous les élèves du monde, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers ! Tous ? Non ! Presque tous… En cette soirée du 31 août, deux jeunes garçons d'Angleterre étaient impatients d'être à demain ! Enfin ils allaient retrouver Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, qui leur manquait tant depuis le début des vacances.

xxx

Au 4, Privet Drive, dans la plus petite chambre, un jeune homme était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans la pénombre extérieure. Seuls les ronflements de sa « famille » rappelaient Harry Potter à la dure réalité : il demeurait encore chez son oncle et sa tante.

_Mon Dieu mais quelle mouche avait piqué Dumbledore le jour où il avait confié un Harry âgé d'un an à cette famille de détraqués ? _

Voilà la question que se posait le jeune homme depuis qu'il connaissait le directeur de Poudlard. Néanmoins, cette question avait quitté l'esprit du jeune sorcier en cet instant. Désormais âgé de 17 ans, il pourrait quitter les Dursley dès la fin de l'année scolaire, il s'agissait donc de la dernière nuit qu'il aurait à passer là bas. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry prenait conscience qu'il serait bientôt délivré du cauchemar. Bientôt il retrouverait Poudlard, qu'il considérait comme sa vraie maison, ainsi que ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger en tête. Il pourrait aussi recommencer à communiquer avec son parrain qui n'avait toujours pas été réhabilité par le Ministère de la Magie… Mais surtout, bientôt il n'entendrait plus les continuelles remarques sur ses parents, bientôt il pourrait utiliser sa baguette quand bon lui semblerait, bientôt il ne serait plus obligé de supporter son horrible cousin Dudley… Décidément, en cet instant, la vie semblait merveilleuse ! La rentrée était vraiment un des moments favoris du Survivant…

xxx

Au même moment, dans un luxueux manoir d'Angleterre, un jeune homme blond était lui aussi assis près de la fenêtre. Pour Drago Malefoy, la perspective de la rentrée était, elle aussi, des plus réjouissantes.

Depuis que son père avait été emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban, le jeune héritier de la fortune des Malefoy n'avait de cesse de gérer les affaires familiales. De plus, il se devait de soutenir sa mère, car Narcissa Malefoy avait très mal supporté l'emprisonnement de son époux. Elle se retrouvait toute seule toute l'année dans un grand manoir désert, si on ignore la présence des divers elfes de maison. Petit à petit, la dépression avait atteint Narcissa, et désormais elle ne vivait que dans l'attente des vacances, pendant lesquelles elle retrouvait la compagnie de son fils unique.

Bien entendu, Drago Malefoy n'appréciait guère les vacances au manoir. Il devait s'occuper de sa mère et n'avait d'autre distraction que la gestion des comptes de sa famille. Parfois, même si cela pouvait sembler ingrat et égoïste, il aurait aimé être comme ce crétin de Potter, libre de toute contrainte familiale… Mais Drago Malefoy avait un nom, un titre et une famille qui nécessitaient son attention et sa dévotion. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre impatiemment son retour à Poudlard. Là, il retrouverait son pouvoir, celui de prince des Serpentard, ainsi qu'un vrai foyer : On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le manoir des Malefoy soit des plus accueillant…

Le retour à l'école semblait réellement positif, même si on considérait les aspects négatifs tels que devoir côtoyer des Sang de Bourbe une année de plus ou devoir croiser le trio infernal que constituaient Potter, Granger et Weasley…Mais même cette idée n'arrivait pas à entamer le bonheur du jeune Serpentard. Sa principale pensée demeurait « vivement demain… ».

xxx

A 10 heures, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis à la gare, à côté du train qui les ramenait à l'école. Déjà les élèves se réunissaient en fonction de leur maison et de leur année. Tous ses admirateurs qui épiaient ses moindres faits et gestes depuis son arrivée sur le quai purent voir Harry Potter quitter précipitamment son oncle pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

A peine s'était-il approché d'eux que Molly Weasley se jetait sur lui afin de l'enlacer dans une étreinte maternelle. Puis il put saluer Arthur Weasley ainsi que les jumeaux Fred et Georges et la petite Ginny. Enfin pas si petite que ça maintenant qu'elle avait 16 ans. Comme à chaque fois, les diverses étreintes qui s'éternisaient sur le quai de la gare semblèrent trop courtes aux parents qui quittaient une nouvelle fois leurs enfants. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny partirent donc en quête d'un compartiment libre, non sans un dernier au revoir aux Weasley.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide à l'arrière du train et aussitôt qu'ils eurent déposé leurs malles, les deux préfets Weasley et la préfète en chef durent abandonner le survivant afin de rejoindre le professeur Mc Gonagall, leur directrice de maison, qui tenait absolument à mettre au point quelques questions concernant le règlement du collège avec les préfets de Gryffondor.

xxx

Un peu à l'écart de la meute des Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy avait finalement retrouvé quelques-uns de ses camarades de maison. Il se tenait désormais aux côtés de Crabbe et Goyle et discutait avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui lui faisait face. Ils attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Pansy Parkinson avant d'aller enfin s'installer dans le train. Cette dernière arriva au bout de quelques instants et les Serpentard les plus redoutés de septième année purent finalement monter dans le train. N'avisant aucun compartiment disponible après avoir intégralement traversé le train, ils firent fuir un petit groupe de première année et s'installèrent dans leur compartiment, tout près de celui dans lequel le Survivant était en train de somnoler en attendant le retour de ses amis.

Lorsque les Serpentard prirent place dans leur compartiment, seul Blaise Zabini osa s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Crabbe et Goyle auraient pris trop de place sur la banquette, quant à Pansy, elle ne se risquait plus à s'approcher de son prince, celui ci l'ayant déjà rejetée à maintes reprises. Les conversations débutèrent, chacun racontant un peu ses vacances.

« Je suis allée en Europe. L'Autriche est magnifique, le palais impérial est somptueux et… », commença Pansy. « Drago, tu ne m'écoutes pas beaucoup j'ai l'impression… »

« Parce que tu pensais que ce que tu disais pourrait m'intéresser ? Peut être que tu devrais moins voyager, le changement de climat t'a grillé quelques neurones à l'évidence. », lui répondit Drago avec un sourire suffisant. « Je vais faire un tour, vous n'avez qu'à vous raconter vos fantastiques vacances en mon absence. »

Et il sortit sans un regard pour ses camarades. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre à quel point ses amis s'étaient amusés alors que lui avait passé trois mois enterré sous des tonnes de paperasse et avec pour seule lecture les passionnants livres de comptes de la famille Malefoy. Plus il assumait ses responsabilités, plus il avait la sensation d'être jaloux de la liberté dont jouissaient les autres jeunes gens de son age. Il en arrivait même à être jaloux de Potter !

_« Ce Satané Survivant ! »_

Décidément il avait vraiment besoin de distraction et de repos… Si son père apprenait les pensées de Drago, il en mourrait sur le coup. Plus besoin de faire appel à un détraqueur pour se débarrasser de Lucius Malefoy, il suffisait désormais de le laisser entendre les pensées de son fils pendant 10 minutes…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago finit par arriver au fond du dernier wagon et s'adossa contre le mur avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son meilleur ennemi dans le compartiment voisin. Avisant la présence du Gryffondor comme le remède idéal à sa soudaine morosité, Drago ouvrit doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller le Survivant. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et détailla le jeune homme endormi devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés masquaient la célèbre cicatrice, ses paupières closes empêchaient de voir ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude, son teint était halé, comme toujours, contrastant furieusement avec la peau pale du prince des Serpentard. En fait, si Drago était particulièrement objectif, il devait bien admettre que le Survivant était très beau. Pas autant que lui bien sûr, et d'une manière totalement différente, mais très beau quand même. Mais il faudrait le payer cher pour qu'il l'admette…

Drago se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de regarder sa cicatrice de près… C'était l'occasion puisque son ennemi dormait. Lentement il approcha sa main afin d'écarter une mèche de cheveux de devant la cicatrice. Enfin il pouvait admirer la fine marque en forme d'éclair, symbole de la célébrité de Harry Potter, mais aussi de l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents. Alors que Drago passait ses doigts blancs le long de la cicatrice, Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. Dès lors, les prunelles vert émeraude se plongèrent dans les prunelles gris acier de son vis-à-vis.

« Malefoy… ? »

« Potter… », lui répondit Drago, remplaçant rapidement son expression surprise par un rictus méprisant. « La belette et la Sang de Bourbe t'ont laissé tomber ? »

« Et toi tu n'es pas avec les deux gorilles et le bouledogue qui te sert de petite amie ? », grogna Harry.

« Merlin, Potter, tu me vexes atrocement ! Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie et je remercie le ciel pour ça chaque jour ! Depuis que tu as fait enfermer mon père en prison, je ne suis même plus contraint de l'épouser ! Tu sais que pour ça j'aurai presque une dette envers toi… Presque… »

« Tu imagines à quel point je me réjouis d'avoir pu aider un sale Mangemort tel que toi… C'est vraiment le nirvana pour moi d'avoir réglé tes problèmes matrimoniaux ! »

« Calmes toi, Potty, avec tes préjugés à deux Noises ! Tous les Serpentard ne souhaitent pas une carrière de Mangemort, et tous les enfants de Mangemorts ne veulent pas suivre les traces de leurs parents. Personnellement, mon nom a déjà été suffisamment entaché par la réputation de bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui de mon père. Je ne tiens pas à persister sur cette voie. Après tout, les Malefoy sont du sang le plus pur, ils ne s'abaissent pas au rang d'esclaves de ce sale serpent que mon père ose appeler maître… Un si bon maître d'ailleurs qu'il laisse croupir mon géniteur en prison… De plus, ma peau est trop parfaite pour être souillée par cette hideuse marque noire. Je ne tiens pas à voir mon magnifique bras défiguré, Merlin m'en préserve ! », se défendit Drago, visiblement outré par les accusations apparemment non fondées du Gryffondor.

« Décidément tu n'as rien perdu de ton narcissisme, de ta vanité et de ton arrogance pendant les vacances ! Comment peux-tu avoir un tel ego et ne pas avoir la tête déformée par la place qu'il doit prendre ? »

« Il est vrai que ma tête n'est pas déformée. Mon visage est splendide et absolument parfait, ce qui n'est pas le cas du tien… N'est-ce pas le Balafré… », contre-attaqua Drago.

« Tu comptes changer de disque avant la fin de notre scolarité ? Parce que là tu radotes ça fait déjà six ans que tu te contentes de cette insulte plus que médiocre… »

« Tu préfères quand je parle de tes amis la belette et le castor savant, ou bien quand je parle de ta Sang de Bourbe de mère. Je me demanderai toujours comment une famille de Sang Pur comme les Potter a pu accepter que son héritier épouse une Sang de Bourbe. C'est vraiment répugnant… », répliqua Drago, l'air écœuré.

A ce discours, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Malefoy. Ne parle pas de mes parents. Je te défends même de penser à eux. Ne viens pas souiller leur mémoire avec ta sale langue fourchue. », siffla Harry.

« Oh… Potter s'énerve on dirait. Le Survivant, héros du monde sorcier, va-t-il oser jeter un sort au vilain fils de Mangemort ? »

« Tu veux attendre pour vérifier ? »

« Je n'y tiens pas, tu risques de me décoiffer. D'ailleurs l'air commence à être difficilement respirable. Ca sent le Sang Mêlé ici… Je ferai mieux de m'en aller retrouver un air plus pur… Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot. », plaisanta Drago.

« C'est ça dégage de mon compartiment et laisse moi dormir. T'as qu'à aller retrouver ta bande de serpents. Peut être que eux seront contents de te voir. Personnellement ça n'est pas mon cas. Tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose. »

« Bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas être en mesure d'apprécier ma charmante compagnie à sa juste valeur, je vais me retirer dans mon compartiment. Après tout, le prince des Serpentard ne peut pas priver plus longtemps ses loyaux sujets de sa royale présence… »

Suite à cette dernière tirade, Drago sortit dignement, refermant soigneusement la porte du compartiment derrière lui. Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis, il vit ceux de Potter au bout du couloir, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à rejoindre notre Survivant national. Il leur jeta un regard dégoûté lorsqu'il les croisa à proximité de son compartiment et sans leur prêter davantage d'attention, il pénétra dans l'antre provisoire des Serpentard et s'installa sur la banquette, à sa place qui avait été religieusement conservée.

xxx

Lorsque les quatre Gryffondor furent bien installés dans leur compartiment, Ron bombarda Harry de questions afin de savoir ce que lui avait fait le blond qui sortait d'ici.

« J'ai bien vu qu'il sortait d'ici… Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Ca va au moins, il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Mais non Ron, tu vois bien que Harry va bien… », intervint Hermione afin de calmer son meilleur ami.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, il ne m'a rien fait. Nous avons parlé quelques instants avant qu'il ne recommence à être désagréable et je l'ai foutu dehors. Voilà tu sais tout, rien de très surprenant venant de Malefoy en somme ! », expliqua le Survivant à ses amis.

« Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des valeurs sures qui ne changent jamais », plaisanta Hermione… « Je propose qu'on se repose encore un peu avant l'arrivée du train. Nous avons encore environ 5 heures de trajet et je pense que nous pouvons tous nous accorder une sieste bien méritée. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'Hedwige, Coq et Pattenrond ne nous aient pas attendus pour en faire autant ! »

« Tu as raison Mione, je suis éreinté. Je dormirai encore si cet abruti de Malefoy ne m'avait pas réveillé. Je me recouche… »

_« Mais quand même… Ca me turlupine… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir Malefoy ? Apres tout il n'était pas en train de m'attaquer quand je me suis réveillé… Il n'avait même pas sa baguette ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dévisageait quand j'ai ouvert les yeux… _», pensa Harry avant de finalement rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, si un élève s'était aventuré au fond du dernier wagon du Poudlard Express, il aurait pu voir quatre Gryffondor de septième année profondément endormis sur les banquettes…

_A suivre…_

5


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme j'ai eu des reviews tres enthousiastes, j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic… Donc voilà le chapitre 2, même si j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire et à le publier. Mais il m'a vraiment pris la tête, je l'ai déjà refait plusieurs fois…

Enfin bref ! L'important c'est qu'il soit là n'est-ce pas… Je m'embrouille dans ce que je voulais dire ! Peu importe.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite. Je vous préviens juste que je ne sais pas encore quand je la publierai…

RAR:

Kaiyh-chan : Merci c'est gentil… Et c'est sympa d'aller lire l'autre, même si je trouve pas que mes fics valent toutes celles que je peux lire sur le site…

Serdra : Mon Drago il est un peu bizarre… Qui a dit comme l'auteur ? Lol ! Mais ouais il envie Harry parce que Harry n'a aucune responsabilité. Enfin si, celle de sauver le monde sorcier, mais ça Dray l'ignore…

Sahada : Merki beaucoup pour ta review !

Polarisn7 : Oui, je sais ! El la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

Elentari Elbereth : Tant mieux si tu as trouvé le début prometteur, je m'en réjouis… Comme promis, voilà la suite…

Lyly : Merci pour le soutien !

Cyzia : Quel enthousiasme débordant ! Tes cinq "la suite !" m'ont bien fait comprendre que je devais continuer l'histoire ! Lol ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais le chapitre me plaisait pas, je l'ai réécrit huit fois et il me plait toujours pas mais je sais plus quoi faire alors je le laisse comme il est…

Spicy marmelade : Merci pour tes encouragements, ma toute première revieweuse pour cette nouvelle fic !

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle !**

Chapitre 2 : Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard que nos quatre Gryffondor s'éveillèrent. Ils avaient réussi à dormir tout au long du trajet et étaient désormais bien reposés. Alors que Ron se plaignait de devoir se lever, Harry se ruait sur la cage de sa chouette afin d'aller saluer Hagrid au plus vite.

« Harry ne te précipite pas comme ça… Hagrid ne va pas s'envoler », le sermonna Hermione.

« Ca c'est sûr il doit peser dans les deux tonnes, même un hippogriffe ne pourrait pas le porter ! », plaisanta Ron qui commençait à émerger.

Ginny sortit et alla rejoindre d'autres élèves de son année. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Harry la virent monter dans une calèche en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et surtout Dean Thomas, qui tenait Ginny par la main, sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère.

« J'ai l'impression que Ginny s'est bien remise du fait que tu l'ais repoussée », dit Hermione à Harry, qui se contenta d'un grognement pour seule réponse…

Lorsque ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, Ron semblait furieux. Ils auraient presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles !

« Comment ose-t-il toucher ma petite sœur ? Enfin c'est dégoûtant ! », fulmina Ron, tout en regardant la calèche dans laquelle était montée sa sœur qui s'éloignait.

« Le même genre de traitement te dérangeait moins l'année dernière quand c'était toi qui avais le même comportement vis à vis de Lavande, je te rappelle… », intervint Hermione.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ginny est trop jeune et… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ronald ! Elle a le même âge que Lavande et toi l'année dernière et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Bon, on y va, maintenant ? », les interrompit Harry, voyant que la dispute allait s'éterniser.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans une des calèches, bientôt rejoints par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui s'installa à coté de Ron, lequel rougit instantanément.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fut relativement rapide, bien que silencieux en ce qui concerne Ron qui ne parvenait qu'à bégayer. Aussitôt arrivés, tous les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la Grande Salle afin d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition des première année.

xxx

Lorsque chacun fut assis, le Choixpeau entama sa nouvelle chanson, souhaitant ainsi la bienvenue aux élèves, puis il répartit les nouveaux dans les différentes maisons. S'en suivit un rapide discours d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, prônant le rapprochement des maisons. Le vieux sorcier fixa son regard sur les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard tout au long de sa déclaration… (Nda : Non sans blague ! On se demande bien pourquoi…) Puis les plats apparurent et les élèves se ruèrent sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le monde, dévorant tout ce qui était à leur portée.

Une fois le festin terminé, les préfets conduisirent les première année dans leurs salles communes et leur montrèrent les dortoirs. Tous allèrent se coucher afin d'être prêts pour le début des cours le lendemain matin.

xxx

Ce matin là, les élèves des quatre maisons se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tranquillement assis à la table des Gryffondor quand la clique des Serpentard débarqua comme chaque matin depuis déjà six ans, un air hautain plaqué sur le visage, et Drago Malefoy en tête.

Le prince des serpents s'installa gracieusement à sa place, entouré par sa cour qui minaudait pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Il mangea élégamment, comme il en avait l'habitude, en surveillant le trio des Gryffondor du coin de l'œil.

_« Ils rient… Ils s'amusent… Et pendant ce temps, moi, le grand Drago Malefoy, je suis contraint de supporter ces demeurés de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson… Pas que je préfèrerai être un Gryffondor, mais au moins Granger a de la conversation… C'est pas une Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien… »_

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Drago alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall rejoignait Hermione et Ron afin de leur confier les emplois du temps qu'ils devraient distribuer, préfets oblige… Drago jeta un œil aux planning qu'il avait dans la main et remarqua aussitôt que le premier cours serait Potions, en commun avec les Gryffondor.

_« Tiens, Weaslaid à dû s'en apercevoir aussi, à en croire sa grimace… », _ricana intérieurement Drago.

Quand Drago eut finalement distribué tous ses emplois du temps aux Serpentard, il sortit dignement de la Grande Salle, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, et tous deux partirent en direction des cachots. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, ils entendirent distinctement Ron se plaindre de la présence des Serpentard et de Rogue à leur cours de Potions…

Quelques instants après les deux Serpentard, le trio de Gryffondor emprunta le même chemin, leur démarche rappelant celle des condamnés quand ils se rendent à l'échafaud.

xxx

Le professeur Rogue arriva devant les cachots juste à l'heure, comme d'habitude, et fit rentrer ses élèves, non sans une réflexion sarcastique au sujet de la surprenante ponctualité des Gryffondor. Quand tous furent assis, Rogue put commencer son cours.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'année. Maintenant que vous êtes en septième année, je ne m'attends plus à aucun miracle. D'ailleurs certains dans cette pièce ne devraient même pas avoir été admis au niveau ASPIC dans mon cours. Aujourd'hui vous allez me réaliser une potion qui n'est pas particulièrement difficile, néanmoins je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont échouer. », dit-il en regardant Ron et Harry avec un sourire sarcastique. « A présent, vous pouvez commencer. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître au tableau les diverses instructions utiles à la réalisation de la potion. Puis il commença à passer dans les rangs, ponctuant son passage de critiques pour les potions des rouges et or et d'éloges pour celles des vert et argent.

Lorsque les deux heures furent écoulées, la potion d'Hermione était parfaite, d'un bleu turquoise idéal, alors que celle de Harry tirait plutôt sur le violet. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Ron qui avait viré au rose fushia après la troisième étape de la préparation… Rogue leur servit quelques remarques acerbes quand ils déposèrent leurs flacons sur le bureau, et Ron écopa d'une retenue et de 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, ce qui surprit Harry car lui-même n'avait obtenu aucune punition. Rogue serait-il devenu équitable pendant les vacances ?

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait dans le couloir. Ils partirent en direction de la salle de métamorphose car ils avaient cours avec Mc Gonagall dix minutes plus tard. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui décida que c'était l'heure de la petite bagarre Serpentard/Gryffondor.

« Alors Potty, toujours pas capable de faire une potion ? », siffla Malefoy.

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! Tu me les brises dès le matin… »

« T'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, le Balafré ! », intervint Blaise tandis que Drago sortait sa baguette.

« Ferme la Zabini, on t'a rien demandé ! », le coupa Ron.

Hermione assistait, désespérée, à l'échange entre les quatre garçons. Rapidement, chacun avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait les autres d'un sort. Quand Zabini en lança un sur Ron, ils fusèrent. Hermione vit les sorts de Harry et Drago fusionner et se retourner sur le Serpentard, puis rebondir sur Harry.

Tous deux tombèrent au sol, évanouis. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur Harry tandis que Blaise accourait auprès de Malefoy. En bonne préfète en chef, Hermione fit léviter les deux blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Mme Pomfresh ? », appela Hermione une fois entrée dans la pièce.

L'infirmière arriva et aperçut aussitôt les deux garçons allongés sur des lits voisins et accompagnés de la préfète en chef.

« Que leur est-il arrivé miss Granger ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Ils se sont battus dans les couloirs. Leurs deux sorts ont fusionné, ont heurté Malefoy et ont rebondi sur Harry. », expliqua rapidement Hermione.

« Bien, je vais les réveiller pour voir si tout va bien. »

Dès que l'infirmière eut prononcé la formule, les deux garçons s'éveillèrent. Elle s'approcha tout d'abord de Harry qui semblait perdu et lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part.

« Ca va. Je n'ai mal nulle part. », répondit-il, un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage, alors qu'il ne cessait de frotter ses yeux.

L'infirmière se tourna vers Drago qui lui donna la même réponse

« Mais je ne vois plus rien… », ajouta-t-il.

Au même moment, Harry ôtait ses lunettes, sa vision étant totalement floue quand il les portait. Il s'interrogeait sur la soudaine disparition de sa myopie quand il réalisa ce que venait de dire Drago.

L'infirmière regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux, ses yeux si magnifiquement bleus gris mais qui ne cillaient pas.

« Miss Granger, allez me chercher le directeur je vous prie… », demanda-t-elle à Hermione sans lui adresser le moindre regard, hypnotisée par les yeux vides de Drago.

Hermione sortit de la pièce en courant, croisa Blaise et Ron qui attendaient dans le couloir sans leur donner la moindre explication, et revint quelques minutes après, accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore qui semblait passablement inquiet d'avoir été demandé par l'infirmière dès le matin du jour de la rentrée…

« Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? Miss Granger m'a parlé d'une bagarre… »

« Il semblerait qu'à la suite d'une… Altercation avec M. Potter, M. Malefoy soit devenu aveugle, M. le directeur. »

« Expliquez-vous Pompom… », lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

« Il semblerait que le sort ait ôté la vue à M. Malefoy. »

« Est-ce définitif ? », demanda-t-il alors que l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

« Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas les effets ni la combinaison de ces sortilèges. De plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de sa vue. », expliqua l'infirmière.

« Je crois que je sais… », intervint Hermione. « Le sort qui a touché Malefoy a rebondi sur Harry. Regardez le, il a enlevé ses lunettes. », leur montra-t-elle.

« Mais c'est vrai ! », s'exclama Dumbledore… « Harry, tu vois ! »

« Oui ! Il semblerait que je sois finalement débarrassé de mes lunettes et de ma myopie. »

« Alors ça voudrait dire que M. Potter a hérité de la vue de M. Malefoy… », conclut l'infirmière…

« Mais je n'étais pas aveugle, juste myope. », fit judicieusement remarquer Harry.

« En effet… Cette variation doit être le signe qu'il existe un autre effet secondaire… Un autre lien qui se serait tissé entre M. Malefoy et vous… Il faut juste attendre qu'il se manifeste. », en déduisit l'infirmière.

_« J'hallucine ! Mais quel con ce Potter ! A cause de lui me voilà aveugle ! J'aurai même préféré porter des lunettes… De toutes façons, même avec des binocles, je suis toujours beau… »_

« C'est bon Malefoy ! D'abord c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui m'as cherché dans le couloir ! Ensuite, pas la peine d'être aussi narcissique, on le sait que tu serais beau même avec des lunettes ! », explosa Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? », demanda Dumbledore au Survivant, ne comprenant pas ses hurlements après le malheureux Drago.

« C'est lui ! Vous l'avez bien entendu ! Toujours en train de se plaindre ! », cria Harry. _« De toutes façons il a toujours été jaloux de moi… »_

« Tu voudrais bien Potter, mais jamais je ne pourrais être jaloux d'un Gryffondor orphelin ! », rétorqua violemment Drago, ses joues rougissant de fureur alors que ses yeux demeuraient vides d'émotion.

« Voyons les garçons, je ne comprends pas ! Harry, en dehors de cet instant, M. Malefoy est resté silencieux depuis que je suis arrivé ! », les interrompit Dumbledore.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'effet secondaire… », dit calmement Hermione…

« Je crois que j'ai compris aussi… », ajouta l'infirmière. « Il semblerait que M. Potter ait hérité de la vue de M. Malefoy qui se retrouve donc atteint de cécité. Mais apparemment cet échange aurait entrainé une sorte de lien de communication entre eux deux. »

« Vous voulez parler de télépathie ? », demanda Harry.

« Effectivement, M. Potter. »

« Bien ! », s'exclama Dumbledore. « M. Malefoy n'est plus en mesure de se débrouiller seul, sa cécité est un grand handicap pour lui. Etant donné que Harry profite de ses yeux, il est normal que Harry prenne soin de Drago en attendant que nous trouvions un remède. »

« Pardon ? », s'étouffèrent les deux garçons.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago avant de reprendre la parole.

« M. Malefoy, je vous laisse le choix de déménager dans le dortoir de M. Potter chez les Gryffondor, ou bien vous pourrez disposer d'un appartement commun isolé des maisons. », ajouta le directeur.

« Il n'est pas question que j'habite avec les Gryffondor ! », répondit Drago. « Je préfère encore un appartement privé à partager avec Potter ! », ajouta-t-il, sous l'œil horrifié de Harry.

« Bien ! Puisque tout est arrangé, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de préparer vos quartiers… », conclut joyeusement le directeur, sous les regards incrédule d'Hermione, désespéré d'Harry et victorieux de Drago…

_A suivre…_

6


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre cette fic à jour (et l'autre aussi d'ailleurs) et donc je vous présente toutes mes excuses !

Sachez que je vais faire un effort pour le faire plus régulièrement… Enfin j'essaierai !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si vous avez des suggestions ou des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt !

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle !**

Chapitre 3 : Nouvel appartement

Après que Mme Pomfresh ait consciencieusement ausculté les deux garçons, le professeur McGonagall passa les chercher à l'infirmerie afin de les mener à leurs nouveaux appartements, dans lesquels leurs affaires avaient déjà été installées.

Ils traversèrent tous les trois de nombreux couloirs, dans un silence pesant. Nul ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole et Mc Gonagall ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à dire. Harry et Drago restaient muets, trop gênés de savoir que l'autre pouvait aussi décoder ses pensées, mais aussi trop perturbés par leurs mains enlacées du fait qu'Harry devait guider Drago à travers le dédale de couloirs qui composait le château. Arrivés dans un couloir que les garçons n'avaient jamais traversé auparavant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une petite fée qui volait dans une magnifique foret.

Etonnamment, ce tableau ne s'ouvrait pas par le biais d'un mot de passe. En fait, il ne s'ouvrait qu'en présence de ses habitants, c'est à dire Harry ou Drago. La fée fit pivoter la toile afin de laisser entrer les deux élèves et leur professeur.

_« C'est magnifique ! », _pensa Harry lorsqu'il put enfin admirer la beauté de l'appartement.

« Je t'ai entendu Potter ! Je te rappelle que je ne vois rien ! Peux tu au moins me décrire ce nouvel environnement ? », demanda Drago d'un ton acide à son nouveau colocataire.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! », répondit Harry. « Alors quand le tableau s'ouvre, il débouche sur un petit salon. Les murs sont dans les tons bleu pale, il y a une cheminée en marbre, une table basse en bois accompagnée des deux fauteuils assortis. Et il y a aussi un tapis persan au sol. A gauche il y a deux portes… »

« Ce sont les chambres. », intervint le professeur McGonagall. « A votre droite se trouvent les accès à la salle de bain, aux toilettes, ainsi que le bureau, qui a normalement été dédoublé pour vous. Il y a également une petite bibliothèque dans cette pièce. En face vous disposez d'un petit coin cuisine, au cas où vous n'auriez pas le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle, étant donné que ce couloir est vraiment très reculé et que M. Malefoy risque d'être un peu handicapé par… »

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me guider jusqu'à ma chambre ? J'apprécierai de pouvoir m'allonger quelques instants. », demanda Drago avec une pointe d'impatience.

« A vous l'honneur, M. Potter, mieux vaudrait que vous en preniez l'habitude car M. Malefoy est désormais sous votre responsabilité… »

« C'est bon… Allez viens toi ! », dit Harry à Drago alors qu'il lui reprenait la main, qu'il avait lâchée après avoir pénétré dans la pièce. _« C'est qu'il a la main douce en plus celui là ! »_

_« Tu trouves Potter ! C'est gentil dis moi… »_, railla Drago, qui avait parfaitement entendu la réflexion du Survivant.

Harry vira immédiatement au rouge, ce que Drago ne pouvait heureusement pas voir, et entraîna le blond vers la première porte qu'il ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Cette chambre est dans les tons orangés et rouge. Euh… Il y a un grand lit à baldaquins, une grande armoire… », commença Harry.

« Ce sont les couleurs de Gryffondor. Je veux l'autre chambre ! », protesta Drago, buté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! De toutes façons toi tu la vois pas la couleur de la chambre ! », s'énerva Harry !

« Potter… », siffla Drago, un air menaçant plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est bon j'ai compris… », se résigna le Survivant. _« Apres tout, il est aveugle, je peux bien faire ça pour lui… »_

_« Je lui fais pitié… »_ fut l'unique pensée de Drago lorsque celles de Harry résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la pointe de tristesse dans la "voix" de Drago et saisit une nouvelle fois la main de son ennemi pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre voisine via une porte communicante. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre relativement semblable à la précédente, mais dont les couleurs étaient à dominante verte.

« C'est plus ou moins la même chambre mais en vert », se contenta de dire le Survivant.

« Parfait, elle est faite pour moi alors ! », répondit le Serpentard. « Tu veux bien me guider jusqu'aux différents éléments du mobilier afin que je me repère un peu mieux ? Et j'aurai aussi besoin que tu me conduises à la salle de bain et que tu me la fasses visiter après. »

« Ouais… », accepta Harry. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il est pénible quand même le blondinet… Il peut pas juste s'allonger et roupiller ? Ca me ferait des vacances… »_

« Fais attention à ce que tu penses Potter ! Il se pourrait que je réagisse mal ! Et n'oublie pas que je suis sous ta responsabilité, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème entre nous… »

Alors qu'Harry guidait Drago jusqu'à son lit, la voix du professeur McGonagall leur parvint depuis le salon.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement. », leur annonça le professeur McGonagall. « Le professeur Dumbledore vous dispense de cours pour la journée, le temps que M. Malefoy s'adapte à sa nouvelle condition… Nous allons remanier vos emplois du temps, dans la mesure du possible, afin que les cours des Serpentard et des Gryffondor soient communs. Dans les cours séparés, M. Potter se verra dans l'obligation d'assister aux cours de la maison de M. Malefoy, et en échange, M. Malefoy prendra ses repas à la table des Gryffondor. Je vous ai tout dit. Maintenant, bonne journée messieurs. »

_« Oh non ! L'angoisse ! Tous mes cours avec ces dégénérés de Serpentard ! »_, se désespéra Harry en réalisant les implications dues à la nouvelle condition de son colocataire.

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ? Mes cours avec les Gryffondor, mes repas avec les Gryffondor, et tout mon temps avec saint Potter ! Et en prime, plus de Quidditch ! », rétorqua Drago, vraisemblablement agacé par les réflexions, ou plutôt par les pensées, de son colocataire. « Et essaie de penser moins fort si tu ne veux pas que je t'entende. Dans le cas contraire, parle à haute voix ! C'est insupportable ! Tes pensées finissent par me donner la migraine, même si je dois avouer que t'entendre dire que j'ai la peau douce ne me déplait que très peu… »

Harry vira automatiquement au rouge, encore une fois, chose que Drago ne pouvait heureusement pas voir ! Il traîna le Serpentard derrière lui, pressé d'en finir avec cette visite, afin d'aller au plus tôt retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il mena Drago près du lit, et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de critiquer le manque de moelleux du matelas, puis il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Dis donc Potter, comment je vais faire pour mes devoirs ? », demanda sournoisement le blond.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! », répliqua le Gryffondor.

« Pour écrire, je pourrai utiliser une plume à Papote… Mais ça ne règle pas le problème des recherches… »

_« Je le sens mal ce plan… »,_ pensa Harry. « Et alors ? », osa-t-il demander.

« Tu as raison de "mal le sentir"… Etant donné que je ne peux plus lire, je ne peux plus faire de recherches pour mes devoirs… Donc tu vas devoir lire pour moi les livres qui me seront utiles. »

_« J'espère qu'il plaisante le blondinet… »_

« Non, je ne plaisante absolument pas. Cependant, tu peux t'estimer heureux… Tu auras les mêmes devoirs à faire puisque tu auras cours avec les Serpentard… »

_« Au secours… C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller… »_

_« Ce qu'il est pénible ! Comment je vais survivre avec ce Gryffondor débile sur le dos en permanence ? »_

« Je ne suis ni pénible ni débile ! Et moi aussi je me demande comment je vais survivre avec toi 24 heures sur 24… C'est bien dans ces moments là que je remercie le Choixpeau de m'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard ! », répliqua Harry. _« Heureusement que je l'ai supplié… Je m'imagine vraiment pas chez les Serpentard toute l'année… Le Survivant dans le nid des Mangemorts, quelle ironie… »_

« Pardon ? Toi, chez les Serpentard ? Le héros du monde sorcier, le merveilleux Survivant, le Gryffondor idéal, être réparti chez Serpentard ? Laisse moi rire ! », railla Drago.

_« Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à canaliser mes pensées ! Et pourquoi j'entends jamais les siennes ? Il pense pas ou quoi ? Remarque, il est blond, faut pas s'étonner… _», se demanda intérieurement Harry. « Eh oui… Le grand Harry Potter devait aller chez les Serpentard ! Mais grâce à toi et à la mauvaise impression que tu m'as faite, j'ai refusé d'y aller et le Choixpeau a accepté de m'envoyer chez les Gryffondor avec Ron… Et tu veux que je te dise, je ne regrette pas du tout ce choix, au moins ça m'a évité d'avoir à te supporter à plein temps ! »

« C'était quoi au juste cette réflexion sur les blonds et sur mes pensées Potter ? »

« Rien. Le truc sur les blonds c'est en rapport avec des plaisanteries moldues. Sinon c'est juste qu'on dirait que tu ne penses pas, c'est tout… »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'Occlumencie ? »

_« L'Occlumencie… Si, je connais… Avec ce satané Rogue… Décidément, il me hantera toujours celui là ! Même quand il est pas là… »_

« J'aimerai bien connaître le rapport avec mon parrain ? », demanda astucieusement Drago.

_« Et merde… Bien joué Harry… »_

_A suivre…_

RAR:

Elentari Elbereth: Désolée désolée désolée… On me dit de publier vite et moi je mets un mois! Mais quel boulet je suis ma parole!

Lapetiteallemande: Voilà, cadeau, la suite!

Serdra: C'est pas très sain de mettre le survivant dans un nid de mangemorts potentiels donc c'était soit chez gryffondor soit dans un appartement privé… Dray a vite choisi!

Cyzia: Avec tous ces la suiteuh je m sens encore plus coupable d'avoir autant attendu pour publier ce chapitre…

Karasu666: Désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite… J'ai honte, je vais aller me cacher…

Spicy marmelade: Ben je me suis dit que c'était salaud de le rendre aveugle alors au moins il a la possibilité d'espionner les pensées de son ennemi…

Kaiyh-chan: Sadisme… C'est un terme qui revient souvent dans les diverses reviews… Etrange…

Cococinelle: Merci pour tes encouragements…

Polarisn7: Drago-bombe-de-sexe? Lol! Ben Harry il est pas simple à suivre… C'est un animal particulier le gryffondor mâle! Lol!

Lium: Règle n°1 de la novice que je suis: suivre les conseils avisés des lecteurs! Donc les RAR à la fin et une réponse privée pour la plupart des lecteurs… Quand j'ai le temps! Le chapitre 13 d'Amour ou fraternité a déjà été publié… Je pense que j'ai pensé à tout! Pour les réclamations, faut encore envoyer une review!

Sahada: Merci beaucoup d'apprécier…

Lunita Jedusort P-M: J'avoue que je sais pas si ça va etre drole vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure… Et je me suis même pas rendu compte que le début pouvait faire rire…

Freaky-fair: Les rêves… Pas bête… Apres tout ça fait partie des pensées… Mais si y en a un qui dort logiquement l'autre dort aussi alors ça devient difficile…

XIII-BlackCat-XIII: Ben non, meurs pas de rire… Je veux pas diminuer mon nombre de lecteurs…


	4. désolée

Voilà je suis désolée de vous décevoir… Mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Oui je sais que c'est mal de vous faire languir comme ça… En fait le clavier de mon ordinateur est mort… Paix à son âme ! Donc impossible de finir les chapitres que j'ai commencés !

De toute façon j'ai la poisse en ce moment, je me suis déjà fait piquer mon portable jeudi au centre commercial… Je les enchaîne en ce moment !

Je vous poste ce message depuis l'ordinateur d'une amie, tout ça pour vous faire savoir que j'aurai mon nouvel ordinateur d'ici la fin du mois et que je m'empresserai de publier la suite !

Encore toutes mes excuses et vivement le mois prochain que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre !


	5. Chapter 4

-1Coucou tout le monde! Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard! 'J'espère que vous me pardonnerez… Mais vous pouvez aussi blâmer feu mon ordinateur et lui envoyer vos lettres de menaces ainsi que vos colis piégés…

Voilà le chapitre 4, que j'imagine vous attendiez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les réflexions et les suggestions sont les bienvenues…

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5...

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle !**

Chapitre 4 :

« Hé, Potter, j'attends toujours ta réponse… », s'impatienta Drago.

De son coté, Harry paniquait complètement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de but en blanc que le professeur Rogue faisait partie de l'Ordre de Phénix, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui enseignait l'Occlumencie…

« Potter… J'attends toujours… Quel est le rapport entre mon parrain et ton Occlumencie? »

« Heummm… Je… Enfin tu vois c'est juste que… », balbutia Harry. _« Je pense à un champs, à la campagne, il y a un petit Vif d'Or qui virevolte au dessus de moi et mon Éclair de Feu qui danse la Lambada… »_

« Potter… », reprit Malefoy avec un air menaçant plaqué sur son visage angélique. _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est la Lambada? »_

« Oh, ça alors! T'as vu l'heure! Non je suis bête bien sûr que non t'as pas vu l'heure… Désolé! Ben il est temps pour moi d'aller à mon rendez vous avec Hermione à la bibliothèque… », s'exclama Harry. _« Vite, fuyons, la fouine devient enragée… »_

« Non Potter, attend! », ordonna le blond.

« Ben salut Malefoy, repose toi bien! », se défila le Survivant. _« Sauve qui peut! »_

« Potter, reviens ici immédiatement! », hurla Drago alors qu'Harry s'enfuyait, sachant pertinemment que le blond serait dans l'incapacité de le poursuivre.

xxx

Quand Harry eut traversé une bonne dizaine de couloirs, il arrêta enfin de courir et rejoignit tranquillement la bibliothèque où il pensait bien trouver Hermione. Effectivement, la jeune fille était assise, plongée dans un pavé et entouré de dizaines de grimoires plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

« Heureusement qu'elle est pas asthmatique… », pensa Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait aux cotés de sa meilleure amie. « Coucou Mione! Où est Ron? »

« Coucou Harry! Il est avec Dean et Seamus dans la Salle Commune. Je crois qu'ils jouent aux échecs… Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure? Et comment se porte notre fouine nationale? »

« Il va bien… En fait je suis ici parce qu'il va trop bien, j'ai dû le fuir! Tu es mon alibi en réalité! »

« Le fuir? Je ne comprends pas! Pour quelle raison as-tu besoin de le fuir? Il est aveugle, il est inoffensif voyons! », s'étonna la jeune sorcière.

« En fait je ne contrôle pas mes pensées en sa présence… », commença Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu! A quoi as-tu pensé? », l'interrompit-elle. _« Le connaissant, il est capable d'avoir eu des pensées perverses et il a trop honte pour se retrouver face à Malefoy… »_

« Pas à ce que toi tu peux t'imaginer! J'ai pensé aux cours d'Occlumencie de Rogue. », avoua le Survivant.

« QUOI! », hurla Hermione.

« Miss Granger », la réprimanda Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. « Ceci est une bibliothèque veuillez faire moins de bruit ou allez plaisanter avec M. Potter ailleurs! »

« Excusez moi Madame… », répondit Hermione. « Quoi! », reprit Hermione en se retournant vers Harry.

« J'étais étonné de n'entendre aucune de ses pensées alors il m'a dit qu'il maîtrisait l'Occlumencie… », expliqua Harry. « Et il m'a demandé si je savais ce que c'est, sans doute pour se moquer de moi qui suis tellement transparent… Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la torture que ces cours avec Rogue ont été. Et là, il a voulu connaître le rapport avec Rogue et je me suis sauvé. »

« Je vois… »

« Mione qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je peux pas lui dire que Rogue m'a donné des cours parce qu'il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix! », paniqua Harry.

« Non c'est sûr tu ne peux pas lui dire ça… Je pense que tu devrais raconter tout ça à Dumbledore, peut être qu'il saurait quoi faire avec Malefoy… », suggéra la jeune fille. « Je ne vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre. »

« Tu as certainement raison. Je vais y aller immédiatement. On ne sait jamais ce que peut faire ce serpent dans notre appartement en mon absence, je préfère ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps… », acquiesça le brun.

« Dans ce cas, à plus tard. On se voit au dîner dans la Grande Salle. »

« Ouais, à tout à l'heure! », répondit à Harry en quittant la bibliothèque.

xxx

Après une fuite digne du Survivant, Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé seul dans un appartement inconnu, planté au milieu du salon, et complètement aveugle! Il ne savait pas dans quel sens il était orienté et n'avait donc aucune idée de quel coté se trouvait sa chambre.

« Je te maudis Potter! Sur au moins quatre-vingt-dix générations! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant? », se lamenta-t-il tout en commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de hurler ses pensées à Harry afin qu'il vienne l'aider, mais les tentatives ne paraissaient pas très concluantes car aucun Gryffondor brun ne vint lui porter secours.

« Il m'entend pas cet abruti quand je hurle son nom! Il est sourd ou quoi? Par Merlin, un sourd et un aveugle seuls dans un appartement, on n'est pas sortis du manoir! Tant pis, je vais me débrouiller tout seul puisque cet incapable n'est même pas capable d'assumer les conséquences de ses sortilèges! »

Drago erra un moment à travers le salon, tentant d'ouvrir toutes les portes à sa portée, et finit par en trouver une qui donnait sur une chambre. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers le lit. Lorsqu'il le sentit enfin, il se déshabilla rapidement et s'y laissa tomber fort peu élégamment. Il rampa jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il fut blotti sous les couvertures.

xxx

Harry avait couru tout droit dans le bureau de Dumbledore devant lequel il essaya une bonne dizaine de mots de passe avant de pouvoir enfin entrer.

Le vieux directeur était assis à son bureau et regarda Harry avec bienveillance tandis qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Harry? Tout se passe bien avec M. Malefoy? Les appartements vous conviennent? »

« Oui rassurez vous, tout est parfait M. le directeur… »

« Alors puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici sans ton colocataire? »

« Eh bien, je crains d'avoir pensé des choses que Malefoy devrait ignorer et je ne sais pas trop comment m'en sortir. J'ai, en quelque sorte, fui l'appartement… »

« Ai-je besoin de te dire qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une attitude très Gryffondor? »

« Non, monsieur… »

« Bien, alors qu'as-tu pensé de si terrible? »

Harry raconta rapidement sa conversation avec Malefoy, et au fur et à mesure du récit d'Harry, Dumbledore se montrait de plus en plus soucieux.

« Je vois… Si tu n'étais pas venu me trouver, qu'aurais-tu fait Harry? »

« Je serai aller trouver Hermione! D'ailleurs c'Est-ce que j'ai fait et c'est elle qui m'a suggéré d'aller vous parler. »

« Que penses-tu de Drago Malefoy? Penses tu que c'est une personne de confiance? Penses tu qu'il veuille devenir Mangemort? »

« Vous savez déjà que Malefoy et moi nous détestons… Mais je pense quand même que c'est quelqu'un de confiance, oui. Ce n'est pas un traître, du moins de mon point de vue. Je pense qu'il est accroché à ses idées et qu'il n'en démord pas facilement. », affirma Harry. « Et à propos des Mangemorts… Je ne sais plus quoi penser! Il y a deux jours j'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il voulait suivre son père dans les rangs de Voldemort… Mais hier, dans le Poudlard Express, nous avons eu une étrange conversation. Il avait l'air d'être contre cette idée. Il semblait penser qu'il n'est pas homme à se prosterner. Mais peut être qu'il essayait juste de me manipuler. Cependant quand je l'ai attaqué sur ce sujet, il a eu l'air outré que j'ose ne serait-ce qu'émettre la supposition que peut être il suivait Voldemort. C'était très étrange… »

« Si j'ai bien tout suivi, M. Malefoy ne semble pas être un disciple de Voldemort. », récapitula Dumbledore.

« C'est ça. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre… », admit Harry.

« Et bien dans ce cas, peut être devrai-je parler avec M. Malefoy. Avec quelques gouttes de Veritaserum, je saurai dans quel camp il est, et ainsi nous saurons si nous pouvons lui faire confiance et le faire entrer dans l'Ordre. », décida le directeur.

« Vous êtes sûr? », demanda le Survivant.

« Absolument! J'irai le voir dès demain. C'est l'heure d'aller dîner maintenant. Va donc chercher ton colocataire et rejoignez nous dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry sortit du bureau et se rendit donc dans son appartement afin d'aller chercher le Serpentard.

xxx

Quand il pénétra dans le petit salon, Harry appela aussitôt Malefoy, pressé d'aller dîner. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Quel chieur celui là, il aurait pu me dire qu'il était capable d'aller manger sans moi! », bougonna Harry en faisant demi tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il la scanna du regard mais ne remarqua aucune tête blonde. Il s'assit rapidement à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis.

« Salut Harry! », lui dit Ron. « Alors on n'a pas vu la fouine, t'as réussi à la noyer? »

« Non! Je suppose qu'il a préféré bouder plutôt que de manger avec des Gryffondor. », répondit le Survivant au rouquin.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il mange avec nous? », s'enquit Hermione.

« C'est le contrat imposé par Mc Go! Il mange avec les Gryffondor, et moi je vais en cours avec les Serpentard! »

« Oh par Merlin! Pourquoi ils t'ont puni Harry! », se larmoya Ron.

« Je pense pas que ce soit pour nous punir. Comme on communique par télépathie et qu'il est aveugle, il a besoin que je sois avec lui, comme ça il peut toujours me poser des questions silencieusement. C'est plus facile pour lui, et moi je dois assumer, parce que je profite de sa bonne vue… », expliqua Harry à ses amis.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance sympathique du coté des Gryffondor et les conversations étaient ponctuées de compliments sur les yeux d'Harry qui étaient vraiment mis en valeur par l'absence de ses lunettes…

xxx

Quand ses camarades retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune, Harry regagna son appartement. Il appela Malefoy mais n'eut encore aucune réponse. Il se dirigea donc tout naturellement dans sa chambre.

Il se déshabilla rapidement sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière et s'allongea dans son lit, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Il ne remarqua pas des vêtements entassés au sol, sur lesquels était posée une cravate vert et argent, pas plus qu'il ne vit la personne qui dormait déjà entre ses draps.

_A suivre…_

RAR:

LimOnade: Désolée pour t'avoir fait attendre… Toujours mes problèmes d'ordi! Décidément… Mais voilà c'est réglé maintenant! J'espère que la suiteuh t'a plu!

Ingrid: Merci pour tes encouragements…

EvIl-aNGel666: Règle n°1: obéir aux ordres des revieweurs… Si on nous demande la suite, il faut la publier… Donc la voilà!

Zaika: Et la voilà la suite… Depuis le temps!

Spicy marmelade: Harry n'a pas encore compris que les aveugles entendent! Un peu trop Gryffondor sans doute…

Yohina: Ben ils vont enchaîner les gaffes (pour Harry), les sous entendus (pour Dray), et l'intrusion dans la vie privée (Harry en profitant ce la cécité de Dray, et Dray en profitant de leur lien télépathique)… Plein de découvertes en perspective!

Kaiyh-chan: Ouais, Dray il est toujours sadique avec Harry! C'est dingue ce qu'il me ressemble dans ces moments là! J'ai pompé sur ma propre personnalité là, c'est effrayant! T'as plus rien à lire? Mais c'est terrible!

Elentari Elbereth: Et là, Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, Harry s'enfuit! Mdr! Il est baleze pour détourner les conversations mon Harry! C'est vrai qu'il accumule les boulettes quand même…

Serdra: Harry a le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, un peu comme moi quoi! Lol!

Cococinelle: Oups! Désolée! Je sais que tu avais hâte d'avoir la suite et j'ai complètement merdé en mettant près d'un mois à la publier! J'ai honte, toutes mes excuses…

Gally84: Ben oui, pauvre petit Dray maladroit qui a besoin d'aide dans les moments les plus gênants… Surtout gênants pour Ryry d'ailleurs! D'autant qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses pensées alors Merlin seul sait ce qui pourra lui passer par la tête s'il surprend Dray à un moment inopportun…

Lium: Non t'inquiète pas, t'écris pas des reviews trop longues! D'autant que ça m'amuse beaucoup de les lire. La plupart sont très drôles et certaines sont bourrées de bons conseils que je m'efforce de suivre, même si parfois j'avoue que j'ai du mal… J'ai toujours vu Dray comme le chieur de service, celui qui fait exprès d'emmerder le monde, donc pour lui c'est l'occasion de vraiment prendre la tête au balafré! Donc il est clair que par moments ça va être assez folklo! Sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je ne suis pas sadique, le sadisme a une connotation bien trop négative! Maîtresse du scénario, ça me va mieux comme qualificatif… Par contre je sais pas si c'est vraiment pire…

Karasu666: Ouille, je crois que j'ai encore plus traîné à publier ce chapitre ci que le précédent, je crains les représailles… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, pour se plaindre, envoyez vos réclamations et vos lettres de menaces sur la tombe de feu mon ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme le mois dernier… Et qui a perdu tous mes chapitres! Snif!

Sinelune: Bien sûr que Dray perdra son sang froid, d'ailleurs le seul qui arrive à le mettre hors de lui c'est bien Harry! Quant à Harry, il est incapable de maîtriser l'Occlumencie, et il est bien trop Gryffondor pour penser exprès des choses fausses dans le but d'induire Malefoy en erreur! Triste d'être un Gryffondor… Dire qu'il aurait pu aller à Serpentard, c'est pas malheureux tout ça!

Misschatelle: Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations… Ca me fait très plaisir et j'espère en être digne. Pour ça il faudra voir si les prochains chapitres te paraissent aussi bons que les précédents… Si tu as des suggestions surtout n'hésite pas!

Sahada: Si tu deviens dépendante tu risques de te retrouver souvent en manque parce que le moins que je puisse admettre c'est que je manque de régularité au niveau des publications… Mais je me soigne! Lol!


	6. Chapter 5

-1Je sais que vous allez me détester pour vous avoir pondu un chapitre aussi court, après toute cette attente! D'ailleurs vous avez bien raison!

Le truc c'est que j'étais pas inspirée et que j 'ai écrit ce chapitre parce que j'arrivais pas à m'impliquer dans mes devoirs… Et comme je voulais en publier au moins un avant la rentrée! Enfin voilà, même si vous me haïssez après ça, c'est trop tard…

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain, même si celui là aussi vous risquez de l'attendre un bon moment!

Un grand merci à SlyDark pour m'avoir relue et forcée à publier, même si j'aime pas ce chapitre(en espérant qu'elle va pas encore changer de pseudo, sinon elle finira par ne plus se reconnaître!)…

Donc je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et tout et tout! Lol!

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle!**

Chapitre 5:

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, ce matin là, il fut en premier lieu surpris par la douceur et la chaleur qui émanaient de son oreiller. Il papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se redresser sur ses bras. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas appuyé sur son oreiller!

_« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai dormi sur Malefoy! », _se dit-il, épouvanté à l'idée que sa première pensée avait été pour la douceur de son torse.

Il se redressa davantage, tout doucement et sans un bruit. Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller le serpent qui dort… Il réussit finalement à se dégager des bras de Malefoy, qui l'avait enlacé dans une agréable étreinte pendant son sommeil, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en soufflant un bon coup.

A cet instant, il eut sa deuxième pensée de la journée…

_« Oh mon Dieu, tout mais pas ça… », _pensa-t-il, réellement effrayé à la vue de son érection. _« Malefoy me fait de l'effet! »_

Une grimace désespérée se peignit aussitôt sur son visage, reflet du sentiment poignant d'horreur qui l'avait saisi à ce constat.

Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit néanmoins tourner brusquement la tête en direction de son colocataire.

xxx

Drago s'éveilla lentement. Il avait passé une nuit excellente, dépourvue du moindre cauchemar en rapport avec son père et l'autre albinos mégalomane qui lui servait de maître… Une bonne journée en perspective, se disait-il à peine levé! Ses pensées s'orientèrent aussitôt après vers sa vue…

« Merde, c'était pas un cauchemar… », grogna-t-il, subitement d'excellente humeur, dès le matin… (Nda: Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous!)

Il repensa rapidement à Potter, qui était sensé s'occuper de lui, mais qui n'était même pas revenu à l'appartement la veille, et qui l'avait planté là! Mieux valait se débrouiller seul pour cette fois.

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'orienter dans la chambre, Drago sortit du lit et une fois debout, il invoqua des vêtements propres qui atterrirent directement dans sa main. Il n'allait quand même pas traverser tout l'appartement au risque de croiser Potter alors qu'il était nu! Mieux valait enfiler quelque chose avant de partir à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Cependant, sa soudaine motivation fut brusquement refroidie par une pensée qui n'était pas la sienne et qui n'aurait jamais dû exister… En effet, Drago ignorait toujours qu'il avait dormi dans le lit de son colocataire, lequel ne l'avait pas remarqué en se couchant… Or, depuis que Drago était sorti du sommeil, Harry avait le regard fixé sur ses fesses.

Bien entendu, si Harry avait maîtrisé l'Occlumencie, aucun problème ne se serait posé, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas… Harry avait pensé trop fort, et Malefoy l'avait entendu.

« Potter? », demanda Drago dans un murmure.

« Salut Malefoy! », répondit courageusement Harry, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter face au jeune homme nu. _« Regarde ses yeux Harry… »_

« Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi avec moi? », le supplia presque Drago.

« En réalité, c'est toi qui as dormi dans mon lit… », rectifia Harry, les yeux exorbités à la vue de celui qui avait partagé son lit. _« Ses yeux sont plus haut que ça Harry… »_

Drago se retourna brusquement à l'accusation déguisée du Gryffondor.

« Tu plaisantes Potter! Tu sais que je suis aveugle! J'étais tout seul, j'ai trouvé un lit, je me suis couché! Et toi tu pouvais pas vérifier quand tu t'es couché? », cria Drago, visiblement mécontent.

_« Oh nom de Dieu… Regarde pas Harry! Tu dois pas voir ça… _», pensa-t-il à la vue du Serpentard face à lui. « Il était tard, j'avais pas envie d'allumer la lumière… », répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. _« Je peux pas! Ahhhh! Il peut pas s'habiller plutôt que de jouer les exhibitionnistes? »_

« Tu crois que c'est une excuse? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Et arrête de me mater, par Merlin! », hurla Drago.

« Quoi? Mais je te mate pas voyons! », mentit Harry. « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je regarde? »

« J'entends tes pensées alors ça sert à rien de me mentir! Et évite ce genre de réflexion, tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a à regarder! »

« Pffff……… », rétorqua très intelligemment Harry. _« Si t'arrêtais de m'en parler, peut être que je pourrai arrêter de la regarder! »_

« J'ignorais que le fantastique Survivant du monde sorcier aimait reluquer les mecs… Tu dois t'en donner à cœur joie dans les vestiaires après les matches de Quidditch! C'est la mini belette femelle qui sera déçue en apprenant ça! »

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! », s'exclama Harry. _« Comme si je pouvais mater Ron ou Seamus… Heurk! », _pensait-il. « En fait c'est juste que ça te ferait bien plaisir. Peut être que ton orgueil apprécierait! Après tout, quoi de mieux pour ta réputation que de faire de l'effet à Harry Potter? Au moins ça voudrait dire que tu plais à quelqu'un, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas, enfin si on omet Parkinson. », se défendit-il inutilement.

« Te fatigue pas Potter, j'entends tes pensées… Je sais que ce que tu vois te plait au moins autant que ça plairait à Pansy si elle était à ta place. C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs… Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir. », répliqua Harry.

« Dumbledore nous a donné un appartement rien que pour nous… Plutôt que d'utiliser chacun une chambre, on pourrait se tenir chaud la nuit en partageant le même… », suggéra Drago. Il aurait bien usé de son merveilleux regard pour subjuguer le brun mais sa cécité était décidément un frein à cette méthode de séduction… Ses beaux yeux gris désormais fixes et vitreux n'avaient plus rien de séduisant…

« Pardon? », s'étouffa Harry alors que ses yeux se perdaient encore sur l'entrejambe du blond.

« Je sais que je te plais, que tu n'es pas indifférent… Rappelle toi que j'entends les pensées perverses qui te traversent l'esprit depuis que je suis levé… », expliqua Drago. « Tant qu'à être enfermé dans un appartement avec le grand Survivant, autant en profiter un peu… »

« Mais ça va pas! Il est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Ni qu'on partage une chambre, et encore moins un lit! », cria Harry tout en rougissant furieusement, ce que Drago ne pouvait heureusement pas voir.

« Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas… », cingla Drago. « N'oublie pas… »

« Que tu connais mes pensées, je sais… », se lamenta Harry.

« Si tu ne veux pas céder maintenant, je sais que tu finiras par plier devant moi! Et je sais que, même aveugle, je jouirai pleinement de la satisfaction d'avoir dominé le héros du monde sorcier… », affirma le Serpentard. « D'ailleurs je ne jouirai pas que de cette satisfaction là, je peux te l'assurer… »

« Tu es un porc Malefoy! Jamais tu ne me domineras… », éructa Harry en rougissant encore davantage, ses joues avoisinant désormais la couleur d'un extincteur.

« Nous verrons bien… », susurra Drago. « Maintenant, habille toi, j'ai faim et tu dois me conduire à la Grande Salle. »

Sur ces mots, Drago se retourna et s'habilla rapidement sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry qui ne se sentait plus capable du moindre mouvement. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond noua sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il avisa sa propre tenue. Il s'habilla en un temps record et fila dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de plus de l'aveugle.

xxx

C'est dans une ambiance assez tendue qu'Harry et Drago à son bras sortirent de leur appartement et rejoignirent l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand le Serpentard l'interrompit.

« Malefoy, arrête de caresser mon bras. », ordonna Harry.

« Mais j'y vois rien, il faut bien que je me tienne à toi pour que tu me guides! », objecta Drago.

« Il n'est pas question que j'entre dans la Grande Salle alors que tu me caresses le bras comme ça. », éructa-t-il.

« Pfff! Tout ça parce que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler face à moi. Parce que tu sais que tu serais bien mieux dans mon lit qu'entre les cuisses de ta belette! », siffla Drago. « Je te rappelle que je vais également manger à ta table, alors il va falloir que tu m'y accompagnes, donc je ne te lâche pas. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. », acquiesça finalement le Gryffondor.

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'avança en direction de sa table, Drago à son bras. Le brun s'assit face à ses deux meilleurs amis et aida Drago à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha rapidement d'eux et les informa que le directeur les attendrait dans son bureau après le déjeuner, sans leur donner davantage d'explications. Quand elle se fut éloignée, Harry se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Bonjour Ron, Hermione. », les salua-t-il.

« Salut Harry! », lui répondirent-ils. « Bien dormi? »

« Euh… Oui, très bien. », répondit-il en rougissant violemment. _« S'ils savaient à quel point… »_

_« Je t'entends Potter… »_, pensa Drago à son attention_. « Tu vois que j'avais raison… »_

« Bon, Malefoy… », se reprit Harry en entendant sa voix, « qu'est-ce que tu manges au petit déjeuner? »

« Je voudrai un chocolat chaud et aussi des pancakes et un muffin aux pépites de chocolat… », demanda gentiment Drago à son 'infirmier'. (Nda: Moi j'adore les muffins aux pépites de chocolat! J'adore les faire, et aussi les manger! Règle n°1: quand tu fais des gâteaux c'est pour pouvoir les manger après!)

« Tu manges comme un ogre! Pas autant que Ron mais quand même… », plaisanta Harry, dans un vague tentative de détendre l'atmosphère notamment entre son meilleur ami et son colocataire.

« Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée! », répliqua Drago. « Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ça? »

Aussitôt que cette phrase fut sortie de sa bouche, Drago perçut une foule de pensées provenant d'Harry, plus tristes les unes que les autres, et il réalisa l'étendue de sa gaffe. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, aussi insensible?

La force des pensées d'Harry résonna dans sa tête, laissant poindre une désagréable migraine, et il ne parvenait pas à les calmer. Aussi il tenta d'utiliser la télépathie pour calmer le Gryffondor, et également pour s'excuser de sa maladresse.

_« Harry… Je suis désolé! Je voulais pas dire ça, c'était juste une expression, une façon de parler… J'ai pas dit ça pour te faire de la peine… Pardonne moi. », _pensa Drago afin de le calmer.

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry et Drago, l'air horrifié, depuis la phrase du Serpentard. Ils avaient vu le regard de leur ami se voiler à la mention de sa mère, mais Hermione avait aussi remarqué que le Serpentard n'avait pas dit cela par méchanceté, seulement par inattention, alors que Ron le regardait furieusement, persuadé que le blond avait dit cela uniquement pour faire souffrir son meilleur ami.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va aller? », lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

« Oui, je… C'est rien… T'inquiète pas pour ça Mione, je sais que Malefoy n'a pas fait exprès de… », bégaya-t-il piteusement, alors que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses beaux yeux verts.

Alors qu'Harry rassurait sa meilleure amie, Drago continuait de percevoir son infinie tristesse.

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de ses parents… », _se disait Drago, très gêné par sa maladresse.

_« C'est rien Malefoy, je m'en remettrai… », _le rassura intérieurement Harry. « Bon alors Malefoy, tu voulais un chocolat chaud et un muffin… », lui répéta-t-il en lui tendant une tasse. _« Que je suis bête, il ne la voit pas. »_

Il approcha sa main et déposa la tasse dans celle du Serpentard, en prenant bien soin de resserrer ses doigts autour de la porcelaine, afin qu'il ne la lâche pas. Au contact de leurs doigts, tous deux réprimèrent un frisson de volupté, emportés par la douceur de la peau de l'autre, même si Harry avait déjà goûté à celle du torse du blond.

Harry saisit ensuite un muffin aux pépites de chocolat et le déposa dans l'autre main de Drago, lequel put enfin commencer à manger. Puis le Survivant se servit à son tour une tasse de chocolat au lait et se tartina généreusement une tartine avec de la confiture de framboises.

Autour d'eux, Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement, intégrant parfois Harry à leur conversation, mais celui-ci semblait légèrement absent. Les autres Gryffondor, quant à eux, les regardaient étrangement, interloqués par la douceur d'Harry vis-à-vis du vert et argent, ainsi que par son manque de réaction à la mention de sa mère.

xxx

Alors que son Serpentard et lui quittaient la Grande Salle pour se rendre en Potions, la seule remarque que se fit Harry, à l'issue de ce premier repas avec Malefoy à sa table, fut que le Serpentard avait été mis à l'écart. En dehors de lui, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, le laissant déguster son muffin, prisonnier de ses ténèbres… Et un sentiment désagréable s'insinua en lui à cette idée… Ses amis ne valaient pas mieux que les Serpentard à cet instant…

Harry et Drago traversèrent de nombreux couloirs afin de se rendre aux cachots. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Harry se dirigea vers les Serpentard, afin de leur 'confier' Drago, qui préférait très certainement se retrouver un peu avec ses amis, puis il se rapprocha du groupe des Gryffondor.

Il fut aussitôt assailli de questions, du genre « est-ce qu'il a essayé de t'étouffer avec son oreiller? », ou encore « quand est-ce que tu vas en profiter pour le pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie? »… Autrement dit, des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres, auxquelles Harry s'entêtait à répondre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'assassiner Malefoy en profitant de son infériorité temporaire.

« Mais enfin Harry, c'est la fouine! C'est un futur Mangemort… Tu devrais le tuer tant qu'il ne peut pas se défendre… », lui conseilla Ron.

« C'est vrai », renchérit Neville, « quand il sera guéri tu n'auras plus l'avantage. »

« Laissez moi me débrouiller avec Malefoy! », les interrompit Harry. « Et ce n'est pas un Mangemort, j'ai vu son bras et il n'a pas de marque. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas le devenir. »

xxx

A quelques pas de là, Drago Malefoy, l'ouie renforcée par la perte de la vue, avait entendu le Survivant prendre sa défense face à ses amis et il esquissa un sourire de contentement. Enfin le Gryffondor commençait à céder… C'était bon signe s'il le défendait…

Il entendit, quelques minutes après, les pas du professeur Rogue, au bout du couloir. Aussitôt, il prévint Harry.

_« Potter. », _pensa Drago.

_« Quoi? », _répondit vivement Harry, laissant légèrement transparaître son inquiétude.

_« Séverus arrive. Tu devrais me rejoindre. », _lui conseilla-t-il. _« Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour rentrer dans la salle et m'asseoir, et n'oublie pas que tu me mets à coté de moi… »_

Harry s'empressa de quitter ses amis et il saisit le bras du Serpentard, afin de le guider plus facilement entre les tables et les chaudrons éparpillés dans la salle. Dès que Rogue ouvrit la porte, il entraîna le blond à sa table habituelle, l'aida à s'asseoir et s'installa à ses cotés, sans que le professeur ne fasse la moindre remarque.

_« Pour une fois que je ne me fais pas incendier à l'instant même où je passe la porte… _», pensa Harry.

_« C'est parce que tu es avec moi. Il sait que si il te met en retenue, je me retrouverai seul… C'est mon parrain, il fait son possible pour que mon handicap soit le moins pesant pour moi. »_

_« Oh… Oui je comprends. _», acquiesça Harry.

Le professeur fit apparaître au tableau les consignes pour la potion du jour, et s'installa à son bureau tandis que ses élèves allaient récupérer leurs ingrédients. Le cours se passe bien, du moins pour les Serpentard et pour Harry. Bien entendu, les Gryffondor ne le voyaient pas de cet œil: Neville avait fait exploser son chaudron, et la potion de Ron avait viré au vert alors qu'elle aurait dû être rose. Il en résultait une perte de points considérable pour la maison des lions, mais elle n'était exceptionnellement pas due à Harry.

Pour une fois, il avait parfaitement réalisé la sienne, grâce aux conseils de son binôme. Sa conception avait pourtant été agitée notamment en raison des mains du blond qui se faisaient baladeuses et qui n'avaient de cesse de caresser les cuisses du brun, le faisant frémir et trembler alors qu'il protestait intérieurement…

xxx

A la fin du cours de Potions, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la classe du professeur Binns à la suite des Serpentard, afin d'assister au cours d'Histoire de la magie, durant lequel Harry fut contraint d'écrire, prenant ainsi des notes pour le blond assis à sa droite, malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à somnoler. Et pendant qu'Harry écrivait, Drago se débrouillait pour l'embarrasser en l'effleurant de ses mains, ou bien en lui touchant le bras, ou encore il se montrait plus aventureux en lui caressant carrément la cuisse, comme il l'avait fait en Potions au cours précédent. Mais étonnamment, Harry ne faisait plus la moindre réflexion au sujet de ces caresses volées.

_« Dire que je devrai être en Métamorphose… », _se lamenta Harry.

_« Avec McGonagall, super! », _railla Drago.

_« J'aime mieux la métamorphose! De toute manière, tout est préférable à un cours de Binns… »_

_« Je te l'accorde! Mais au moins c'est reposant comme cours, tu n'as rien à faire! »_

_« Bien sur que si, j'écris pour toi je te rappelle! »_, siffla Harry.

_« Je t'offrirai une Plume à Papotte si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras roupiller tranquille… », _se moqua le blond.

_« Bonne idée… », _s'exclama Harry, à peine une minute avant la fun du cours.

Le Survivant rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et fit de même avec celles de Drago. Puis il lui prit à nouveau le bras et le guida jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où ils étaient attendus, vraisemblablement au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'initiation du Serpentard.

_A suivre…_


	7. petit message

-1Bonjour tout le monde!

A l'origine j'allais publier ce message pour m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui attendent la suite et qui m'ont laissé des messages pour me motiver un peu! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté mais si vous saviez à quel point je suis surchargée de devoirs… Lol! Vive la prépa!

Mais j'ai décidé que ce message pourrait avoir une plus grande utilité! J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer que je fais une grève de la fic, si on peu appeler ça comme ça! Pour ça vous pouvez remercier chaleureusement Slydark!

Eh oui ma Slyounette, je t'avais prévenue que je pouvais être têtue moi aussi! Donc tant que tu décides de filtrer les infos j'arrête d'écrire! Après tout tu me fais la morale sans te gêner et tu supportes pas que j'en fasse autant! Comme tu le dis si bien si c'est bon dans un sens c'est bon pour les deux! Je te prends au mot! Donc j'attends des nouvelles et jusque là aucun chapitre ne sera écrit ou publié!

Vous pouvez l'incendier si vous voulez, peut être que ça lui remettra les idées en place!

J'espère à bientôt

Zouzou


	8. mille pardons

-1Salut les gens…

Désolée de vous ruiner le moral mais toujours aucun chapitre en vue. Je sais que c'est impardonnable mais en ce moment je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur… D'abord surchargée par les cours et les devoirs, et ensuite parce que je suis en pleine phase de remise en question… J'en connais une qui va m'engueuler quand elle va voir que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise!

Tout ça pour dire que je suis extrêmement déprimée voir même limite dépression…

Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez assister à la mort prématurée des personnages, il faudra attendre que j'en aie fini avec ma crise et que j'aie réglé mes innombrables problèmes…

Je sais que ça fait déjà la deuxième annonce et vraiment je m'excuse mais là je gère plus rien! Je vous écris en même temps que j'imite la fontaine humaine c'est la panique là! 18h et je pleure dans mon oreiller, planquée dans mon lit! Ouais je sais c'est misérable à mon age, mais la période de mon anniversaire est toujours très éprouvante pour moi… Peut être que ça ira mieux passé lundi… Mais comme je peux rien promettre je préfère ne rien affirmer.

Encore désolée pour la fausse joie et j'espère que vous comprendrez…


	9. Chapter 6

-1Dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié, j'avais dit que vous attendriez celui-ci un bon moment… Je ne croyais pas si bien dire! Plus d'un an d'attente et je ne suis toujours pas morte de honte, à croire que je suis hyper résistante! Lol! Histoire de sauver les meubles, je me suis bagarrée avec ce chapitre, pour pouvoir publier avant ma rentrée… Victoire, c'est demain!!! Ptdr!

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le nouveau chapitre que certains d'entre vous n'attendaient probablement plus… Vous pouvez le dire, ça ne m'étonnera même pas! Moi-même je me serai peut être fait une raison si j'étais lectrice… Mais les gens qui me connaissent savaient, je l'espère, que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau aussi facilement. Il suffisait que je me remette de mes 'découvertes', que j'en finisse avec ma 'remise en question' et que je mette encore quelques petites choses à plat avec une personne qui se reconnaîtra peut être… Oui, ma vie privée est un désert en ruines… Lol! Maintenant que quasiment tous ces problèmes sont réglés et que j'ai enfin pris des vacances, je peux me concentrer sur mes fics. Vous me direz, « c'est pas trop tôt! ». Donc après avoir mis à jour deux de mes fics, je m'attelle à la troisième!

Comme d'habitude, je blablate pour ne rien dire… Vous allez avoir une migraine carabinée avant même de commencer à lire le chapitre! Ptdr! En raison de mes déboires sentimentaux précédemment évoqués, je dois vous dire que ce chapitre n'a été ni relu ni corrigé par qui que ce soit. Oui je sais, travail au rabais! J'en suis navrée!!! Donc désolée d'avance pour les trucs merdiques qui pourraient s'y trouver! Parce que malgré le passage de ma fouine, elle n'a pas réussi à l'améliorer, elle dit qu'il est très bien… Je dois être trop perfectionniste!

Pour ceux qui souhaitent des explications sur mon inexcusable retard, ils peuvent me les demander, c'est tout à fait légitime selon moi. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'en profite pour remercier tous les revieweurs. Pour les anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre!

Grosses bisouilles à tous et merci encore pour votre patience et votre compréhension!!!

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle!**

Chapitre 6:

Après qu'ils aient pris leur second repas à la table des Gryffondor, - « _combien de temps ce calvaire allait encore durer? »_, se demandait inlassablement Drago - le prince des lions et celui des serpents toujours pendu à son bras se rendirent courageusement à leur rendez vous avec Dumbledore.

La traversée de Poudlard n'avait jamais paru aussi longue au Survivant qui s'évertuait à éluder les question du Serpentard accroché à son bras… Le pire étant que, non seulement il ne devait rien dévoiler concernant l'Ordre, mais surtout il ne devait rien penser… Et vu son piètre talent pour l'Occlumencie, cela s'avérait être une tache on ne peut plus difficile.

Vous rendant à une réunion top secrète sur l'Ordre du Phénix, comment voulez vous qu'il soit humainement possible de ne pas penser à l'Ordre, justement? Comment voulez vous ne pas penser tout court quand vous avez Drago Malefoy ventousé au bras depuis des heures?

C'est pour cette raison que quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant la statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur; Harry ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Soulagé d'être enfin arrivé sans avoir rien laissé échapper, Potter? », ricana Drago.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point! », s'exclama le brun, visiblement - sauf pour Drago, toujours aveugle, donc il ne voit rien… - rassuré de n'avoir pas gaffé. (NdZ: pour changer…)

« J'imagine que tu connais le mot de passe et que nous n'allons pas attendre ici tout l'après midi. », s'impatienta le blond après quelques instants de silence. Il aurait bien admiré ses ongles de manière très aristocratique mais tout acte en rapport avec ses yeux devait être exclus de son vocabulaire pour le moment…

« Bien sûr que je l'ai! », se vexa Harry. _« Non mais pour qui me prend-il celui là? »_ « Tarte au citron. », s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la statue de pierre.

Aussitôt, la pierre sculptée se mit en mouvement, découvrant une étroite cage d'escalier dans laquelle les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent, le second toujours cramponné au premier. Après avoir gravi quelques marches, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

xxx

Drago aurait bien scruté discrètement l'endroit, n'y étant venu qu'à de rares occasions, malheureusement ses petits problèmes de vue l'en empêchèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher de jurer mentalement.

_« Je croyais que tu savais maîtriser tes pensées, Malefoy… »_, se moqua intérieurement Harry.

_« Va te faire voir, Potter! »_

« Bien, Harry, Drago… », entama le directeur, « vous voilà enfin. Installez vous, je vous en prie. »

Harry s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand il réalisa une fois de plus que le blond à ses cotés ne pouvait pas voir les deux fauteuils qui étaient à leur disposition. Il aida donc le Serpentard à poser son royal postérieur et s'installa ensuite, sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

« Je crois que nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer. », reprit le vieux directeur. « Alastor, je vous en prie… »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que Drago réalisa la présence d'une quatrième personne dans le bureau directorial. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'un chaise qu'on pousse contre le sol, ainsi que le son distinctif que produisait la jambe de bois de l'Auror. Aussitôt, il se raidit, ce que Harry put sentir sans peine.

Décidément ce malade avait vraiment à cœur de harceler la famille Malefoy, songeait Drago. Depuis qu'il avait fait incarcérer Lucius, il fouillait le manoir à la moindre occasion, non sans en profiter pour interroger Narcissa avec un manque de respect évident, et voilà maintenant qu'il était enfermé avec lui, en compagnie du balafré et de l'amoureux des Moldus…

« Alors Malefoy… », commença Maugrey avec une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation du nom honni, « Je vais tout d'abord vous faire avaler une potion qui nous permettra de nous assurer de votre bonne foi… Bien que les Malefoy et la bonne foi ne fassent jamais bon ménage… », ricana méchamment l'Auror. (NdZ: admirez le jeu de mots super recherché… Vive moi!)

Drago retint un commentaire désobligeant et sentit Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, se tendre légèrement alors que des pensées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avala néanmoins le contenu de la petite fiole et grimaça lorsque le liquide gluant toucha sa langue.

_« Les potions de Maugrey sont toujours dégueulasses, je compatis! »_, pensa Harry à son attention.

Le Serpentard esquissa un léger sourire quand Maugrey commença son interrogatoire.

« Vous appelez vous Drago Lucius Malefoy? »

A cette question plus que simple me direz vous, Drago répondit par l'affirmative. A sa grande surprise, Harry vit une petite flamme bleue apparaître au dessus de la tête du blond, preuve de son honnêteté. Evidemment, cette stupéfaction n'échappa pas à Drago, le brun ayant encore une fois pensé très discrètement…

_« Tu ne connaissais même pas cette potion, Potter? »_, se moqua intérieurement le blond.

_« Malefoy, c'est à cause d'elle que j'entends tes pensées? »,_ répondit Harry, essayant de détourner l'attention du Serpentard.

_« Non… Je veux juste pouvoir te parler sans que les deux cinglés le sachent! En gros, je fais exprès de penser très fort… »_

« Appartenez vous à la maison Gryffondor? »

« Salazar, non alors! », s'exclama le Serpentard, outré.

« Bon, allons y franchement maintenant. Vos parents sont-ils Mangemorts? », reprit Fol Œil.

« Oui et non. Mon père oui, il est d'ailleurs en prison à Azkaban grâce à vous… Ma mère non. Elle n'a jamais été marquée. »

La flamme bleue persista au dessus de la tête du Serpentard, ce qui fit de nouveau grimacer l'Auror.

« Comptez vous devenir Mangemort et suivre l'exemple de votre père? », demanda Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

« Non. », répondit calmement l'aveugle. « Je refuse de m'abaisser, de devenir l'esclave d'un espèce de schizophrène mégalomane et qui plus est un vulgaire Sang Mêlé… Les Malefoy ne se mettent au service de personne. »

Une fois de plus, la flamme bleue demeura, refusant obstinément de laisser place à une flamme rouge, au grand dam de Maugrey qui aurait bien enfermé un deuxième Malefoy à perpétuité, aux cotés du premier… Mais alors que l'Auror était déçu, Harry affichait un sourire radieux, heureux de voir que son Serpentard ne lui avait pas menti, - avait-il bien pensé « son » Serpentard? - et qu'il était effectivement dans le camp de la lumière.

« Seriez vous prêt à vous battre contre Vous-savez-qui? »

« Je… », Drago hésita légèrement avant de se reprendre. « J'admets être effrayé à cette perspective, mais je refuse d'être réduit au rang de simple pion. Si je refuse de m'allier à lui, le Lord noir ne me fera jamais grâce… Pour ma propre survie ainsi que celle de ma mère, je serai prêt à m'engager dans la guerre, contre Lui, si cela peut nous donner l'espoir de Le vaincre. »

Une fois de plus, Maugrey eut un rictus incontrôlable avant de reconnaître que Malefoy était honnête. Dumbledore décida alors d'expliquer ce qu'il en était au blond.

« Vois tu Drago, durant la première guerre, une organisation secrète luttant contre Voldemort a été fondée. Nous l'avions nommée l'Ordre du Phénix. Aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire depuis Son retour, cette organisation a été reformée. Malheureusement, nombre de ses membres ne sont plus de ce monde… Néanmoins, de nouveaux tels que Harry s'y sont associés. »

_« Alors comme ça tu fais partie d'une société secrète hein Potter… Toutes mes félicitations! »_, plaisanta intérieurement Drago, histoire de se donner bonne contenance. « Je peux vous assurer qu'écouter le récit de la fabuleuse épopée de votre organisation contre le méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres m'enchante au plus haut point… Mais avant, j'aimerai bien connaître le rapport avec mon parrain! »

Une fois de plus, toutes les personnes voyantes de la pièce purent voir Harry Potter se tendre et son visage se crisper à l'évocation de la fameuse gaffe qui avait entraîné cette réunion.

« C'est ma faute, professeur… », commença Harry.

« Potter a juste pensé, il ne m'a rien dit! », l'interrompit le blond. « Mais j'ai quand même pu comprendre qu'il y avait un lien, apparemment bien dissimulé, entre lui, des cours d'Occlumencie et mon parrain… »

_« Je rêve ou il a pris ma défense? »_, pensa Harry, perplexe, le regard fixé sur le blond.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois savoir, Drago, il se trouve que Severus n'est pas un Mangemort. », annonça Dumbledore. « Enfin si, il l'est, évidemment… Mais en réalité, il travaille pour moi! Voldemort croit que Severus me surveille mais en fait c'est lui qu'il surveille pour moi, vois tu. »

« Pardon? », s'enquit Drago, qui n'avait absolument rien compris, de même que les autres occupants du bureau directorial, qui pourtant connaissaient déjà toute l'histoire…

« Pour résumer, Severus est un agent double oeuvrant pour l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa création. », simplifia le vieillard.

« OK… D'accord… Admettons… », acquiesça lentement le Serpentard. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois vous dire que parrain ou pas parrain, je me fiche pas mal de votre Ordre du Pigeon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma mère. Et si pour y parvenir je dois adhérer à votre groupe de Gryffons je le ferai. », affirma-t-il. _« Salazar venez à mon secours, je m'apprête à pactiser avec les lions là… »_

Harry ne put retenir un petit hoquet à l'entente des pensées du blond, qui lui paraissaient si cocasses en ce moment tellement solennel! Lui-même ne pourrait jamais oublier le jour où Dumbledore lui avait parlé pour la première fois de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel il était si fier d'appartenir, à la suite de Sirius et de ses parents…

C'est l'esprit envahi par les divers souvenirs et émotions de Potter que Drago écouta d'une oreille distraite l'annonce de sa nouvelle appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion, ses liens familiaux, avec les Lestrange notamment, pouvant s'avérer extrêmement utiles dans la lutte contre Voldemort, selon le vieux barbu.

_A suivre…_

RAR pour les anonymes qui ne laissent pas leurs adresses email:

ingrid.94: Tu as versé des larmes pour avoir la suite et moi je te fais attendre plus d'un an. Dans le genre inexcusable j'ai rarement vu mieux… Lol! Il parait que mieux vaut tard que jamais, donc la voila enfin, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour le délai…

yohina: Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'aie autant plu, en espérant que celui-ci en aie fait autant! Je sais que la suite s'est longuement faite attendre, et je m'en excuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ose espérer qu'il ne t'a pas déçue… Le prochain ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite parce que je vais changer d'ordi d'ici quelques semaines, ce qui devrait me retarder! Mais il ne mettra pas un an à venir!!! Lol!

Kyo Shikyo: Comme auprès de tous les autres lecteurs, je me dois de te faire de plates excuses! Même après la fin de la grève de la fic, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'écrire et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Les choses se sont bousculées dans ma vie et je sais pas trop où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Mais les vacances étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai quand même trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire, et donc voilà la suite, avec un an de retard (la honte, wow!!!). J'espère que tu ne t'es pas faite incendier par ta mère en attendant devant ton ordi jour et nuit (lol), et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre t'a plu, parce que j'ai mis des mois à l'écrire - eh oui, les temps sont durs… Donc voilà, encore merci pour le soutien, la review, les compliments et tout ça! Gros bisous!

lilou: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui était pleine de gentils compliments et d'encouragements, et qui m'a fait super plaisir! En ce qui concerne la fic, oui je frustre Harry, et Dray a une longueur d'avance… Je sais, c'est injuste! Disons que je ferai l'inverse dans une prochaine fic! Lol! Je sais que tu avais hâte de lire la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue du délai et du nouveau chapitre. En tous cas, merci encore, gros bisous et à bientôt!

lovedray: Mon Dieu, je suis désolée… Crise incontrôlable de larmes et moi qui mets un an à publier la suite… Y a pas de justice, je te jure! Je sais vraiment plus où me mettre après vous avoir fait subir une attente pareille… J'espère que je suis pardonnée avec la publication de ce nouveau chapitre et la promesse de ne plus vous faire attendre un an!

ange34: Quand tu m'as laissé ta review, j'en étais à 5 mois de retard! Maintenant j'ai atteint 1 an… Et je ne suis pas encore morte de honte… Coriace la petite pas vrai! Lol! Nan, franchement, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps. Tout s'est bousculé et enchaîné et j'ai pas géré correctement. Je suis responsable et j'assume… Pardon!!!

saky123: Lol! Voilà, finies les excuses, bonjour à la suite de l'histoire!

Switch: Muarf! Je découpe mes chapitres comme une pro alors… Cool! Lol! C'est fait exprès, c'est pour contraindre le lecteur à se taper la suite! Ptdr! Désolée pour le dernier chapitre si tu l'as trouvé trop rapide… J'espère que celui-ci sera plus apprécié, même s'il a beaucoup tardé à paraître!!


	10. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Petit blabla hyper rapide pour m'excuser de ce retard! A chaque fois que je publie je m'excuse, c'est affolant! Je suis navrée mais l'école me prend beaucoup de temps, de même que les partiels… Et j'avoue que l'inspiration laisse à désirer ces derniers temps! __En plus__ je me suis blessée __au genou et ça m'a démoralisée de devoir être un boulet pendant plus d'un mois… Enfin maintenant que je suis en vacances je passe des heures devant mon pc à lire et relire les chapitres précédents pour vous pondre la suite que voici! Je ne prétends pas qu'elle soit aussi bien que le reste __de la__ fic, si on peut dire que le début était bien (rien n'est moins sûr), mais j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira._

_Tant que j'y suis, je lance un appel à la population __de __pour dire que toute ai__de sera la bien__venue, tant au niveau de la correction basique __ou de la motivation et des coups de pied au derrière __que dans le domaine du coup de pouce dans l'évolution de l'histoire, puisque je dois bien reconnaître que par moments je ne sais pas comment la faire progresser (problème qui se pose aussi pour les autres fics __mdr__!)…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis peut être à bientôt pour la suite (qui viendra forcément tôt ou tard)…_

**Harry Potter, chien d'aveugle!**

Chapitre 7:

Quand Drago et Harry quittèrent enfin le bureau du directeur, après avoir refusé de goûter un bonbon au citron pour la énième fois, l'après midi était déjà bien entamé et ils avaient raté une grande partie de leurs cours. D'un accord tacite, ils se rendirent aussitôt dans leur appartement, abandonnant l'idée de se rendre en cours d'Enchantements. Après de telles révélations pour Drago et de pareilles émotions fortes pour Harry, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se prendre la tête avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick et ses formules à deux mornilles. Mieux valait s'affaler et se remettre tranquillement!

xxx

Une fois confortablement installés dans leur charmant petit salon privé (charmant selon Harry, bien sûr, il est le seul à l'avoir vu après tout…), tous deux se turent et Harry commença à regarder Drago en chien de faïence (_NdZ__: forcément, vu que Dray ne peut pas regarder Harry, il est aveugle!_).

Après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant pendant lequel Harry parvint à ne pas penser trop fort à la plastique selon lui parfaite du blond, ce dernier se racla la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole. Il hésitait visiblement, ne voulant surement pas paraitre trop pressé de poser des questions au brun concernant l'Ordre, même s'il brulait d'envie d'avoir des détails, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entre dans une société secrète!

«Alors Potter…», commença Drago avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, «tu es fier d'avoir réussi à me cacher ça aussi longtemps?»

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point! J'ai bien failli me vendre avec l'histoire de Rogue, surtout que tu ne m'as jamais laissé de répit, mais j'ai quand même tenu bon jusqu'à la fin, malgré mes piètres capacités en Occlumencie!», ricana le Gryffondor, ravi de sa performance.

«Tu m'en diras tant… Et ça fait longtemps que tu projettes de sauver le monde avec ta bande de suicidaires?», demanda innocemment le Serpentard.

«Tu en fais aussi partie désormais!», murmura Harry en le regardant avec reconnaissance. «J'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'Ordre quand j'ai appris son existence, au début de ma cinquième année,», reprit-il un peu plus fort, «et j'ai exigé de devenir un membre actif auprès de Dumbledore à la mort de Sirius, quand ta tante l'a tué.»

Il va de soi qu'à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux, les pensées torturées d'Harry Potter se bousculaient dans sa tête, provoquant une réelle cacophonie dans l'esprit du Serpentard, qui s'en voulut une fois de plus d'avoir rappelé de telles choses au Gryffondor. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable des crimes de sa famille, sa chère famille qui avait si souvent nui au brun. Bien entendu, loin de lui l'envie de faire preuve de sensiblerie à l'égard de son ennemi de toujours… C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il essaie de le consoler… Mais étaient-ils toujours réellement ennemis? Aucun d'eux ne semblait en mesure de répondre à une telle question…

«Je vois…», acquiesça Drago après une petite minute de silence. «Dis Potter?», demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, surement afin de changer de sujet.

«Oui?», répondit Harry en plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux vides du blond.

«J'ai faim…», grogna lamentablement ce dernier, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, faisant s'esclaffer le brun face à sa mimique.

Aussitôt ces trois mots prononcés, un plateau garni de petits amuse bouche sucrés apparut sur la table qui séparait les fauteuils dans lesquels les deux garçons étaient installés. Apparemment, le directeur avait donné l'ordre aux elfes de rester à l'écoute des garçons…

Evidemment, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se servir, et enfourna rapidement un petit éclair au café, dès qu'il eut fini de ricaner. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que le blond ne pouvait pas voir les dits petits fours… Après une seconde de réflexion, il saisit délicatement de la main droite un mini Paris-Brest (_NdZ__: miam_), s'approcha doucement de son colocataire et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avant de lui présenter le gâteau devant la bouche.

La voix rendue rauque par leur étrange et inhabituelle proximité, Harry demanda doucement au blond d'ouvrir la bouche et le fit mordre dans la pâtisserie. Quand Drago croqua dans le gâteau et fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y lécher les résidus de sucre glace, Harry sentit un drôle de gargouillis, un gargouillis d'origine inconnue, remonter du fin fond de ses entrailles. Et quand le blond ne put empêcher à un gémissement de satisfaction de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il savourait le chou fourré de crème pâtissière, il fit ouvrir des yeux ronds au Survivant qui d'un coup se sentit très mal à l'aise, cette fois pour une raison claire et distincte (_NdZ__: merci Descartes_), ce que ses misérables talents d'Occlumens s'empressèrent de révéler au blond.

Paniqué par ses propres fantasmes, le Survivant fila hors du salon, fort de son courage gyffondoresque, et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre – comme si Drago allait l'y poursuivre -, le gâteau toujours à la main, prétextant un soudain mal de crâne. Le blond se retrouva donc seul et s'allongea paresseusement dans son large fauteuil avant de s'endormir pour une petite sieste revigorante, l'esprit peuplé des pensées coquines d'Harry Potter.

xxx

Ce soir là, c'est Harry qui réveilla Drago pour l'heure du dîner.

Quand il était finalement sorti de sa chambre, il avait retrouvé l'aveugle endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres (_NdZ__: on se __demande de__ quoi il rêve…_), et il n'avait pas osé le déranger. Il s'était donc attaqué à ses devoirs, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione qui, il le savait, s'empresserait de lui en parler au dîner. Tout comme il savait qu'elle lui aurait pris les cours durant l'après midi, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse prendre du retard dans son travail scolaire… On ne plaisante pas avec les examens!

Il réveilla donc gentiment le blond qu'il emmena se rafraichir dans la salle de bain, avant de le conduire dans la Grande Salle où régnait déjà un joyeux brouhaha. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, la plus bruyante, pour changer, et s'installèrent cote à cote face aux deux meilleurs amis du brun qui ne firent aucun commentaire.

«Vous n'étiez pas en cours cet après midi!», commença Hermione. « Je le sais parce que c'étaient des cours communs aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard. Du coup, j'ai pris plein de notes pour vous, j'espère qu'elles vous suffiront… Mais j'avoue que j'ai été déconcentrée trois minutes parce que je…»

«Ca ira très bien, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas!», la coupa Harry. «Je suis sûr que tes notes sont parfaites, comme d'habitude!»

«Et est-ce que tu as commencé ton devoir de métamorphose au moins?», insista la jeune fille, tout en lui tendant une énorme pochette contenant vraisemblablement les dites notes.

«Je l'ai même terminé avant le dîner! Satisfaite?», ricana le brun. _«J'étais sûr qu'elle allait le harponner avec les cours et les devoirs!»_, se dit-il tout en réalisant qu'il connaissait vraiment son amie sur le bout des doigts!

«Comblée…», sourit-elle.

«Alors vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Dumbledore ce midi?», interrogea Ron en avalant une énorme bouchée de purée, sous le regard mécontent et à la fois désespéré d'Hermione.

Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les habitudes alimentaires des garçons…

«Oh… Euh! Rien d'important en réalité… C'était pour…», bafouilla le brun.

«Pour savoir comment on s'en sort tous les deux, la cohabitation, tout ça… Et aussi pour nous tenir au courant des progrès de leurs recherches pour nous soigner.», répondit Drago, qui avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne fallait pas parler de l'Ordre en public. Harry en parlerait à ses amis dans leur appartement, quand il n'y aurait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes pour épier leur conversation.

«Ah… Et alors, quand est-ce que tu vas réintégrer le dortoir?», reprit Ron sans accorder le moindre regard au blond, qui évidemment ne put s'en apercevoir.

«Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite.», répondit froidement Harry, énervé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis du Serpentard.

La discussion s'arrêta là, le Survivant ne semblant pas d'humeur à parler avec ses amis et le blond ne semblant pas d'humeur à parler à des Gryffondor en général. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent mangé leur dessert, ils repartirent en direction de leur appartement où ils s'isolèrent pour la soirée, refusant de voir les amis de l'un ou de l'autre.

xxx

En entrant dans leur appartement, les deux garçons se dirigèrent aveuglément (_NdZ__: surtout Dray me direz vous…_) vers les fauteuils qu'ils avaient occupés durant l'après midi. Harry commença patiemment à lire à voix haute les cours que lui avait donnés Hermione, afin que Drago puisse également en bénéficier. Il ne serait surement plus atteint de sa cécité quand viendraient les examens de fin d'année, donc mieux valait qu'il ne prenne pas de retard.

Après deux heures à travailler sur la métamorphose d'un verre en chat ainsi que toutes les déclinaisons pour transformer le verre en un chat d'une race spécifique, Harry abandonna, sa voix ayant momentanément rendu l'âme.

Le moins que puisse reconnaître Drago, c'est que les notes d'Hermione Granger étaient loin, mais alors vraiment très loin, d'être insuffisantes, même pour la personne la plus pointilleuse de l'univers! Et Merlin sait que dans ce domaine, il avait la palme!

«Quand elle dit qu'elle prend des ''notes'', c'est toujours comme ça? Dans toutes les matières?», s'enquit le blond. «Non parce que là c'est pas des notes qu'elle a prises, elle a écrit un bouquin! On peut presque parler de dictionnaire à ce stade!»

«Et encore, là elle a été déconcentrée trois minutes, tu l'as entendue! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'elle peut écrire en trois minutes! C'est tout bonnement hallucinant… Et oui, elle est comme ça dans toutes les matières.»

«Je dois bien reconnaître que pour le coup, elle m'impressionne la Miss Je-sais-tout!», ricana Drago.

«Très drôle! Moque toi! N'empêche que, malgré le fait que ses parents soient moldus, c'est elle la meilleure élève que Poudlard aie connue depuis Dumbledore en personne!»

«Et bientôt nous la verrons distribuer des bonbons au citron, j'en suis sûr!», s'exclama le blond.

«Jaloux va!», se moqua Harry.

«Je ne suis pas jaloux, Potter. Sache que si je voulais faire mieux que ta Granger, ça me serait parfaitement possible. Je préfère juste avoir un semblant de vie privée et ne pas être plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux vingt quatre heures par jour.», se défendit Drago.

«D'accord. SI tu le dis.»

«Je le dis.»

«Bon… Il est tard maintenant.», dit Harry en jetant un œil à la pendule qui trônait dans un coin du salon. «On devrait peut être aller se coucher. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai toujours du mal à me lever le matin…»

«Oui, allons dormir.»

Harry s'étira puis se leva avant d'aider le blond à faire de même. Il le conduisit dans sa chambre où il lui tendit son pyjama. Quand le blond n'eut plus besoin de rien, il quitta la pièce afin que le Drago puisse se changer tranquillement et rejoignit sa propre chambre où il s'empressa de se glisser entre les draps, draps dans lesquels flottait la délicieuse odeur du parfum du Serpentard…

xxx

Quand il fut seul dans son immense lit à baldaquins, Drago laissa ses pensées dériver, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans un monde de ténèbres avec pour seule lumière les pensées de son colocataire qui fusaient dans sa tête, le Serpentard se sentait de plus en plus dépendant du brun. Ou bien était-ce seulement le reflet de la dépendance du Survivant vis-à-vis de son ancien ennemi… Nul ne le savait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait à cet instant dans l'esprit du blond des pensées perverses qui ne pouvaient pas être exclusivement de son fait. Il se refusait à admettre une telle envie, un tel désir de ce balafré binoclard (sans lunettes désormais mais binoclard quand même).

Pourtant c'était bien c_ette_ chaleur qu'il ressentait, celle qui vous prend par les tripes quand vous êtes proche de la personne qui vous fait chavirer le cœur. Sauf que pour le moment, Harry Potter n'était pas près de lui, et emporté par toutes les sensations imaginaires qui flottaient dans son esprit embrumé, Drago Malefoy se fichait pas mal de l'hypothétique sentiment qui pourrait le lier à Harry ainsi que de l'existence (ou non) de ce cœur qui prétendait battre dans sa poitrine.

A cet instant, tout ce que le blond savait, c'est qu'enfin il voyait! Pas au sens propre du terme, certes, mais il «voyait» ce que le Gryffondor imaginait, ce qu'il se représentait, ce qu'il espérait… Et il se surprit à apprécier cette vision, même si la morale aurait dû censurer ce genre de pensées!

Malgré le mur qui séparait leurs deux chambres, les rêves d'Harry Potter, aidés surement par l'odeur entêtante de ses draps, avaient envahi les songes de Drago Malefoy et à cet instant, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait se réveilleur.

Si le blond avait été honnête, il aurait dû reconnaître qu'en réalité, leurs pensées se confondaient de par leurs similitudes, et qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement du fait de son colocataire… Mais il était bien trop Serpentard pour cela, préférant se contenter d'une explication simple: le brun était obligé de rester avec lui à cause de son handicap, il avait des pensées perverses les concernant, donc pourquoi ne pas profiter de son corps plutôt que de faire abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la vue? Enfin, Drago Malefoy s'était fixé un but à atteindre en attendant de voir à nouveau… Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tape le Survivant!

_A suivre…_

RAR pour les anonymes (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde…):

Lovedray: Tu voulais que je poste vite et j'ai mis 6 mois, tu voulais des lemon et il y en a pas… T'as le droit de poser une bombe chez moi!!! Mdr! Je suis vraiment désolée, en plus je sais qu'aucune excuse ne sera valable pour un tel retard… Enfin bref! On fait ce qu'on peut je pense… J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue avec ce chapitre!

Sati-san: J'avoue j'ai peut être un peu forcé la dose avec Maugrey… Mdr! J'en ai fait un vrai malade! Mais bon… C'était marant au moins! Mdr! En ce qui concerne la relation Harry–Drago,je rame un peu donc on verra bien où ça nous mènera!

Switch: Du temps, du temps… Faut le dire vite! La suite je sais pas si elle est plus palpitante, mais au moins maintenant elle est là! Faudra bien faire avec…


End file.
